Banshee's Balls!
by Liria Nai
Summary: In a bid to promote house unity Dumbledore decides to replace the traditional house quidditch teams with four new teams, containing members from all four houses. How will Harry and Draco cope being on the same team? Eventual SLASH. HPDM, maybe others.
1. Chapter 1

Based on an idea by the wonderful Ecks.

_**Banshees Balls!**_

Chapter One

'Welcome again to another year at Hogwarts.' Dumbledore smiled. 'Now that we have all been fed and watered I have a few start of term notices to give out. All first years and many of our older students should note that the Forbidden Forest is of course forbidden to all pupils. Secondly Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that no magic is to be performed in the corridors and that almost all Weasley Wizard Wheeze's products are banned. A comprehensive list detailing all of the banned items is available for viewing on the door of Mr Filch's office. If anyone cares to check it.' As with other years his twinkling eyes gave away that he himself didn't think that to be very likely.

'Thirdly I am happy to announce that Professor Remus Lupin has agreed to return as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. During his absences for the full moon a substitute teacher will of course take over the lessons.' He yelled that last sentence over the sudden bout of applause that had arisen when he spoke Remus's name, it seemed that even the Slytherin students were happy to see the Werewolf again, especially as the other DADA teachers had all been nutty.

'And lastly the house Quidditch teams have been disbanded.'

For a moment the school wasn't sure that it had heard correctly, in the silence a few of the more timid teachers shoved their fingers in their ears as they didn't think they had the time to cast a silencing charm.

And not a moment later the school was in uproar, many of the older students and some of the braver young ones were on their feet, shouting all sorts of things at the headmaster. Again like a few times before Dumbledore had to resort to setting off several loud purple firecrackers so that he could be heard over the din.

'It was decided by the faculty and the governors that the school is quite divided. The rivalry that Quidditch inspires is a good example of this. That being the case the house teams have been disbanded but four new teams compromising students from all four houses will be formed. This way students will still be able to play, but will also gain a greater understanding of the other houses. If the final battle taught us anything it was that not all Slytherins are evil, or supporters of the dark side. Many of them fought with us and some even died with us.' He paused but a moment to gather his thoughts. The students continued to watch him silently, some understanding, others still not seeing the point or the truth of his words.

'No the Slytherins aren't evil. Neither are the Ravenclaws always infallible in their knowledge, or the Hufflepuffs loyal and true. And not everyone in Gryffindor is brave and chivalrous. The war has stripped away all of these traits that would stereotype us, you know this. Many of you saw this first hand and yet I still hear traded insults based on houses in the halls. Even in the wake of Voldemort's defeat you still fought when all should still have been celebrating the freedom given us anew. Think on this and know that if you turn your minds to another house, you may just find something there worth holding on to. Friendship maybe even love.'

'Tryouts for the new teams will be held on Saturday. If you wish to participate please submit your name to your head of house before Friday night. The names of the teams have been pre-selected and agreed upon by the two members of staff assigned to each team. The team captains will be chosen by the sorting hat after the tryouts, the Captains will be chosen based on all their merits, not necessarily their experience. Remember this is to encourage house unity; do not be blinded by old prejudices. Support a team you admire instead of one you feel obligated to. The world isn't just made up of Slytherins, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Chose wisely. Thank you.'

'They can't do this!' Ron was yelling on his way up to the dormitory. 'It's always been about Slytherin and Gryffindor. What will we do if we can't compete against them at Quidditch? It was the only time we could get away with walloping them!'

Hermione sniffed disapprovingly. 'Personally I think it's a very good idea.' She climbed through the portrait hole, while Ron was still getting over his shock at her words and she had already gone up to her dorm by the time the red head was able to function again.

'What's got into her Harry? Surely she doesn't think it's a good idea for us to be mixing with Slytherins?'

Wisely Harry didn't say anything, choosing instead to stay out of it. It was the smartest thing to do when those two were arguing, sometimes he wished they'd just get over themselves and shag already. But Ron was right; he definitely didn't want to end up on a team with Malfoy. He actually shuddered at the thought.  
He'd had a little run in with the blonde on the platform and it had been unnerving to say the least. Ron and Hermione had had Prefect duty to take care of and he was heading up to the carriages alone, planning on spending a few minutes of quality time with a thestral when out pops Draco Malfoy, unsurprisingly not doing his own Prefect duties.

But then again he was Head boy wasn't he? So maybe he had different duties all together, but no that didn't make sense as Hermione was Head girl…hhhmmm but then again it was Hermione after all she might be doing extra duties, he wouldn't put it past her.

Anyway back to Malfoy, Harry had been walking along minding his own business, when he'd heard someone come up behind him. Seeing the distinctive blonde hair out of the corner of his eye he tensed expecting a jibe. Just because he and Malfoy had been on the same side during the final battle when they'd defended the Ministry, didn't mean that they were on 'good' terms, hell they'd had some right arguments, one even in the middle of a battlefield. Malfoy accusing Harry of distracting him. It wasn't Harry's fault that a cutting hex had severed the buttons of his trousers, it certainly wasn't his fault that they dropped to the floor, nor was it his fault that Malfoy caught sight of it and just had to laugh.

It was lucky for Malfoy that Harry still happened to be paying attention to the battle or Malfoy might have ended up in the hospital wing or worse. Harry shuddered then, but put it down to the subconscious thought of what could have happened to his manhood if another cutting hex had come his way. He still had nightmares about that.

Anyway back to the point. Malfoy had come up behind him, he'd seen him and sighed.

'What do you want Malfoy?'

'Hear me breathing Potter?' he'd smirked.

'No, I noticed that distinctive girly hair of yours.' Harry replied, his hand moving till it was in easy reach of his wand, just in case.

Malfoy grinned. 'So my hair's distinctive is it Potter?' he said, purposely avoiding the girly comment.

'Don't flatter yourself Malfoy.' Harry snorted.

'Oh I don't Potter, plenty of other people do it for me.' And with one final smirk Malfoy had walked off. Leaving Harry very confused.

As Harry got ready for bed he contemplated the change in Malfoy, he hadn't said anything even remotely insulting…and his attitude. Now that just seemed different altogether. What the hell was going on?

Saturday dawned, crisp but with very little breeze, almost perfect for Quidditch. It was the day of the tryouts and the whole school could talk of nothing else, whether they agreed with it or not it was a good topic to discuss.

As in most cases Harry found himself the centre of many conversations. People were speculating which team would snap him up. But there had also been some speculation earlier as to which teachers would be in charge of each team.

Then Dumbledore had made another announcement at breakfast that morning. Each team was named after a magical creature, these were the Dragons, the Nifflers, the Banshees and the Bowtruckles. A couple of the names made quite a few people laugh. Harry included.

The Dragon's uniform was black with several orange-red dragons upon the robes. The Dragon's answered to Professors Trelawney and Hagrid. Draco Malfoy had been heard loudly exclaiming that that was the team for him, or at least he had been until he'd heard who the Professors in charge of it were, after that he seemed to get rather quiet.

The Nifflers had a black uniform with a gold coin motif on the hems of their robes. They answered to Professors Flitwick and McGonagall.

The Banshees uniforms were black with white and blue swirling mist motifs, that looked extremely cool if Harry did say so himself. Professors Lupin and Snape were in charge of that team and Harry didn't know how they'd even decided on the name, they argued more than him and Malfoy.

The final team, the Bowtruckles had uniforms that were again black but with a green and brown leaf and twig motif. They were watched over by Professors Sprout and Vector.

And as if that wasn't enough, Dumbledore also told them that at the end of each year the winning Hogwarts team would compete in a tournament with three other Wizarding schools, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Accindia (Harry thought it was a Spanish school but he wasn't sure). This was apparently to replace the now defunct Tri-wizard Tournament, the other schools also had several teams each. The team that won the cup at each school would then compete against the winners from the other three. This gave whichever team won the school league the chance to secure a Hogwarts win at an international level. The added benefits of this were closer relations with other schools/countries and the Quidditch scouts got to see the students play against international players, many of whom had different techniques and strategies to the United Kingdom's players.

Since Harry was considering a Quidditch career, this could really be good for him.  
Ron of course still couldn't see past the fact that there wasn't a Gryffindor team anymore or even a Slytherin team to beat. He was starting to do Harry's head in.

Anyway, that was what had happened earlier over breakfast and right now Harry and most of the school were waiting in the stands, either to be called or to just watch the tryouts. Everyone was silent when Professor McGonagall brought the hat out and sat it on its stool, apparently so it could watch the tryouts. That was just odd, she then went and sat with the other Professors leaving Madam Hooch to organise the tryouts. There were enough people to make seven teams, but there just happened to be seven people who wanted to tryout for two positions, with a bit of working the teachers had managed to get eight teams out of the number. The idea was to pit two teams against each other so that people could compare their techniques and see how they played against another team and also see how they dealt with the pressure. Harry had no problem with pressure, he'd played often enough to get used to it, but his team was one of the first two up and he'd wanted to sit back and watch for a while. This was way too early to be up on a Saturday.

Luckily he wasn't against Malfoy or Ron. He was nervous enough without being against those two, both for different reasons of course. When playing Malfoy he usually ended up injured. And if he beat Ron's team the red head likely wouldn't speak to him for a week.

Anyway Harry's team was playing first. He went down to the pitch when he was called and stood there on the ground waiting for everybody else to come down. What idiot sits at the very top when they know they've got to come down to the pitch? Anyway Harry was wondering a bit about everyone's reaction to his new style. Well, it wasn't necessarily a 'style', but he had learnt a lot over the Summer. Since he'd killed Voldemort last year and had no need to go back to the Dursleys he'd been living at Hogwarts and as a true Quidditch nut would, he'd used the pitch everyday. He wasn't sure, but he did think he had improved a lot. He was definitely quicker, it was much easier to dodge the bludgers he had enchanted to fly at him and those moves he'd learnt from that tatty old book he'd discovered under a shelf in the library had really made it easier to catch the snitch.

It had demonstrated the correct way to position your hands on the broom, how to grasp the snitch with no chance of it getting away, not that he'd ever had that problem, but it was nice to know he was doing something right. And how to keep your balance when catching the snitch after a particularly difficult dive, which had saved him from falling off his broom quite a few times over the summer.

Well anyway he wondered how many other people had read that book this year, since he'd returned it to the library.

Finally everyone got to the pitch and Harry kicked off without further thought. The moment he felt the air whip around his robes he knew he was home, he did a quick loop to get his tensions out and then he was ready for the game, because that's exactly how he was treating this. That was another thing the book had said, "Treat every tryout as though it is a world cup match".

Since he didn't know what a world cup match was truly like (apart from watching it) he just went into the tryout as though it were a match against Slytherin.

The only difference was that the tryout didn't stop when the seeker caught the snitch, this was probably a good thing as Harry caught it within two minutes of the whistle blowing. He couldn't do that every time though, part of it was just luck that he'd been able to track the snitch since it set off. The sudden change in the weather to bright and sunny had of course helped.

Madam Hooch had given them all a little speech before starting, especially the seekers.

"After you've caught the snitch…" she said. "Give it a few minutes head start and do some other moves while you're waiting. Show how well you can avoid bludgers or the chasers. Everything helps in a tryout."

So that's what he did, he saw the opposite team had the quaffle, did a corkscrew loop and dropped. He startled the Chaser into dropping the quaffle allowing his team to regain it. A bludger was hit at him in retaliation, but he avoided it easily. This went on for ten minutes, before Harry spotted the snitch again. It was directly in front of his team's goal. As he sped forward their keeper saved a goal, he looped her easily and almost completely upside down grasped the snitch and shot through the middle goal hoop.

Five minutes later the whistle was blown and the moment Harry's feet touched ground he heard all the cheering. He went and sat down next to Ron, enduring a lot of backslapping and a couple of awestruck 'Bloody hell mate, that was brilliant'.

He watched the other tryouts with an intense gaze, it'd be just his luck to be picked as a Captain. So he was going to make sure he knew exactly who to pick. The big shock, other than Ron not having an anxiety attack and missing a save, was that Draco Malfoy was one of the ones to tryout for two positions, both Chaser and Seeker. And even though Harry considered Draco to be one of the best Seekers in the school, he had to admit he was better as a Chaser. Another shock had been Luna Lovegood trying out for Seeker and she wasn't actually bad, not bad at all. He supposed she'd never gotten a chance at her house team because everyone thought she was weird, that was probably the reason why McGonagall had chosen her for commentator last year.

The tryouts ended a couple of hours after they'd started and now everyone was waiting around to see if they'd make a team, but first of all the Sorting Hat had to pick the team captains. Harry hoped the hat didn't pick him, he didn't want to be the Captain. 

Everything went quiet when the hat was brought out of the corner. They were all waiting expectantly for the hat to shout out loud, nothing new really. The tear at the rim opened up and the hat shouted to the silent crowd;

'The captain of the Bowtruckles is…Luna Lovegood!'

To say quite a few people were shocked would be lying, everyone was shocked. Luna stood and went over to Sprout and Vector. No one was clapping, shaking his head Harry stood and cheered.

'Woo, go Luna!'

A few people looked at him as though he was as batty as her, but the DA soon joined in and after that quite a few more people. Luna wasn't looking quite so nervous anymore.

The sorting hat's voice drew their attention back to it in time to hear the next name.

'The captain of the Nifflers is…Ronald Weasley!'

Ron looked like a fish out of water. There were definitely more cheers this time. Still in a daze Ron headed back down to the pitch to stand with McGonagall and Flitwick after Harry had slapped him on the back a couple of times to get him to do so.

'The captain of the Dragons is…Thomas Llewellyn!'

Llewellyn was a seventh year, he'd been on Harry's team, so Harry hadn't been able to watch how well the lad played. He was quite stocky and short, dwarfed as he was by both Hagrid and Trelawney, who was quite tall for a none half-giant woman. He was just the build for a beater.

'And the final captain, the captain of the Banshees is…Draco Malfoy!'

_Ah crap._ Harry thought. _Dammit! Dammit, dammit!_

Malfoy swaggered onto the pitch and smirked at Snape, who smirked in return. Remus shook his head, but he seemed quite pleased with the hat's choice in captain.

The sorting hat was removed and while this was going on the teachers had a quick conference with their captains. It was clear from all the meaningful glances sent in his direction that they were all talking about him. Whether that was a good thing or not, Harry wasn't sure, he was starting to get used to being the centre of attention. Still didn't like it but he could deal with it.

When everybody had settled down again Dumbledore stepped up. He pointed his wand to his throat and more than likely said 'Sonorous' because afterwards when he spoke his voice carried clearly over the stands, which it couldn't have done without the charm.

'Very well, so now we have our captains. Now it is time to pick the teams. To be fair I will be using a tried and tested non-magical method to choose who gets first pick. The muggles use a coin but I think we can get away with a cube. Now, red is for the dragons, green the Banshees, the Bowtruckles can be blue and the Nifflers yellow. Yes I think that will work. Now.' 

And with that he threw the little cube into the air. Everyone watched it to see how it would land. But they couldn't make out the colours too well, so they had to rely on the headmaster to tell them. 

'First pick goes to the Banshees!' Dumbledore said.

Harry felt an inexplicable sense of dread at those words. And sure enough he was right yet again. With a nod at the two Professors Draco Malfoy stepped forward, smirk firmly in place and glanced over the crowd. When his eyes finally rested on Harry the smirk widened.

'The Banshees choose as Seeker…Harry Potter!'

_Bugger!_

A/N...Well there you have it. What do you think? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who reviewed…amber v, petunia potter, iluvmcr487, darkshadowarchfiend, stunningspellrocks2345, -x-bashli-x-, coraxian, shewhodanceswithdragons, beautiful orubus, Skiser and fromthelivingroom.

Chapter Two

Ron didn't speak to him for a week. He didn't know whether the reason for that was that he himself wanted Harry on his team or that he just didn't want Malfoy to have him. Either way Ron wasn't happy but there was nothing the red head could do. Harry had spent the rest of the 'picking' in a kind of daze. He was stood next to Remus and he only spoke when the 'team' discussed who they wanted next. All in all a few people probably thought they were barmy. Some of the choices they'd made had been pretty odd and more than one person had looked at them funny.

But the truth was the Banshees seemed to make decisions based on potential and not on who was currently the best, Harry quite preferred that idea. As Remus had said, "with three other teams to compete against you were unlikely to get all your first picks anyway".

So instead they were going for players who were showing a lot of potential, but were unlikely to be picked by anyone else because they had a few flaws. They had until the end of October to train them up before the first match and they didn't even know who was playing first anyway, so they might have even longer than that.

They had a pretty good team if Harry did say so himself. It helped that for some reason when it involved Quidditch he and Malfoy seemed to have the same ideas and opinions. They were both Puddlemere United supporters, they agreed that if the Chudley Cannons changed their lead chaser they'd win more and that if Speel was cleared by St Mungo's before Saturday, England had a good chance at beating France in the qualifier. That was a little odd, wasn't it? Who'd have ever thought he and Draco Malfoy could actually agree on something.

The other two chasers who would be working with Malfoy were Blaise Zabini (another Slytherin sixth year) and surprisingly enough Colin Creevey. If this had happened a few years ago, Harry would have argued against Colin just because of how the Gryffindor acted around him. After all they'd never win a match if one of their chasers couldn't take his eyes off their seeker's arse.

Luckily though, Colin seemed to have gotten his Harry obsession under control over the last two years. Another thing Harry was extremely thankful for.

The Banshee's beaters were two Ravenclaws, fourth year twins by the name of Terri and Johnny Corner. Michael Corner's younger brother and sister and they definitely had the Weasley twin's level of potential.

And finally their keeper was a Hufflepuff fifth year named Alana Morey. Her only problem seemed to be her tendency to hesitate; they just had to get her out of that and she'd be brilliant.

All in all they had a pretty good team.

The only problem that Harry had was that Snape was a slave driver, he had booked the pitch the next morning from six am until twelve noon. Harry had thought Oliver Wood was obsessed, but the man was a saint compared to Snape. Well anyone was a saint compared to Snape weren't they? Remus was almost as bad though.

Their first practice went off without a hitch, their Professors sat in the stands offering opinions while he and Malfoy helped out their new team mates. They found themselves vindicated when Colin scored a goal from the halfway line. He had more power in those arms than anyone guessed. Privately Harry thought it was because of all those years holding a camera aloft that did it. Well whatever it was, no one would be laughing at them for choosing the boy now.

Blaise was easily the most manoeuvrable person in the air next to himself and Malfoy, the Slytherin just lacked skill with the quaffle. But the two of them were confident that Blaise would get better with practice. After all that was the whole point wasn't it?

It was amazing really how easily he and Malfoy worked together. Anything quidditch related just seemed to work for them. Harry smiled to himself often when thinking of this. Discussions and debates relating to Quidditch were as close to friendly as the two of them were ever likely to get, but when they met in the corridors or in lessons it was the same as it had always been. They could rile each other up like no other and the Banshees didn't seem to have changed that at all.

Right now was a perfect example. Harry had been heading to his lesson when his bag had split, it kind of reminded him of when he had purposely split Cedric's bag in fourth year. Well, he was putting his things away and out pops Malfoy.

'Hey Potter, couldn't afford a new bag?'

Their little tiff had of course escalated from there, in the end Snape had come along and given them both detention just to stop them from yelling at each other. Instead they'd yelled at him for a moment, before coming to their senses and realising what they were actually doing.

That had made it two detentions of course. One assigned for later that night and the other in two days time so that it didn't interfere with the next practice, meaning that neither of them really had any free time to do their homework. But the worst thing about the detentions was that it was actually fair. Malfoy got the same punishment as he did. Even after a week or two of Snape being nice he still hadn't gotten used to it.

It was bad enough dealing with a fair Snape in lessons, now he had the git treating him like a human even when they were in the corridors. He'd been caught out after curfew the other night and all he'd gotten was a detention and ten points docked from Gryffindor. If this had been any other year then Snape would have assigned him a months worth of detentions and docked at least fifty points.

And a year ago Harry probably would have died of shock if Snape had smiled at him or offered him a kind word or a bit of praise on occasion. But it seemed that since his defeat of Voldemort he wasn't so easily shocked or riled up, it seemed Hermione had been right when she'd said his mood swings in fifth year were more Voldemort related than hormone related.

Well after that whole corridor debacle he and Malfoy had decided to try and call a truce, or at the least to try and avoid more detentions in the future and the best way to avoid detentions…don't get caught!

Neither of them thought it would work, but at least they were both willing to give it ago, that had to be a point in their favour at least.

They'd managed to keep their 'Marital problems' (as the team called it) at bay for about five hours. They blamed the slip up on detention, not on the fact that they just couldn't seem to control themselves where the other was concerned. The truth was that even though neither of them would admit it, no one else could get under their skins like the other could.

So this continued on for another week or so. Malfoy riling him up and him doing the same to the blonde. They had more detentions than anyone and not just with Snape and Remus but the other teachers as well.

Harry just couldn't understand why he and Draco just couldn't avoid each other when they weren't on the pitch? Whenever they saw the other they just had to fight and it was starting to get to Harry. He felt slightly sick and had a fluttery feeling in his stomach whenever the Slytherin approached, but even that didn't stop him from starting a fight with the blonde. It was getting so that Harry was starting just as many fights as Malfoy.

Detention in the Potions classroom was not Harry's favourite way to spend the evening and that was what he was doing right now. Especially as detentions usually involved Snape, but if that wasn't enough then Malfoy was always there too. And trying to make a potion when Malfoy was working next to you and just happened to keep glancing at you and putting you off was quite distracting and completely impossible to ignore!

Add to that the fact that Snape was at the front of the classroom scratching away with his bloody quill at some poor, unsuspecting students essay and it really wasn't easy to make a potion.

Harry didn't even remember what potion he was supposed to be making anymore, Malfoy was really distracting him. _Yeah blame Malfoy. He thought to himself sarcastically. You know you weren't actually listening when Snape was explaining. Then again that was Malfoy's fault too, you were staring at the blonde. So it was Malfoy;s fault._ Even as he thought it he knew he was just making excuses.

Glancing back at his book he realised he shouldn't have added the robin's feathers on the last stir. He should be adding them on the next one. Oh hell what did it matter, he'd just carry on and beg Merlin for a spell.

Was his potion supposed to be pink?

Nope Malfoy's was blue. _How can one stir make such a big difference to a bunch of feathers?_

Harry sighed, even though Snape was his coach he was going to have a field day with this one. The bastard may be fairer, didn't mean he was any less vindictive though. _'Pink Potter? Are you a girl? Do you enjoy wearing pretty colours Potter? Do we also like lace?'_

He could just see it now. He actually shuddered,_ this will be the talk of the locker room…_

Harry shook his head and reached for the next ingredient, as he did he saw Malfoy out of the corner of his eye drop something into _his_ cauldron. With reflexes born of years working near Neville Harry threw himself on the floor, since he was too late to catch the thing.

A moment later he lifted his head; there was nothing, no explosion, nothing only a quiet snickering. One guess who that was coming from…

'Malfoy!' he growled, getting up. 'What did you put…'

His potion was blue, dark blue unlike Malfoy's pale blue but still…blue, not _pink. _  
He looked over at the blonde and found Malfoy resolutely avoiding his gaze. Harry was shocked. Had Malfoy really just done something nice for him? A sound drew his attention to the front of the room, Snape was just sitting down, he'd obviously nipped out to his office for a moment but Harry hadn't even heard the man get up.

Dimly he realised he still had one ingredient to add.

_Stir counter clockwise three times and add the powdered asphodel root._

He did as instructed, then stirred clockwise once again before stopping. He watched as the colour faded from midnight blue to periwinkle blue and then on to a very pale sky blue, exactly the same shade as Malfoy's potion.

It was right; he'd made a good potion!

_With help… _

He bit his lip, slightly lost. Why had Malfoy done that? The boy, well maybe not so much of a boy anymore… Harry stole a glance and felt his cheeks heat slightly when he found Malfoy watching him. Boy or not Malfoy had helped him! Even Hermione hadn't done that for him. Sometimes she did it for Neville, but only when the poor boy had been close to nervous collapse and under threat of being glared to death by a vampire bat.

She'd never done that to him. Often she would whisper instructions but if the colour was starting to go wrong or something else was happening she'd never told him what to do to correct it, she was too busy concentrating on her own potion by then. As Harry's potions seemed to go wrong in the last minutes of the brewing stage. He may have made a mistake early on but they never turned out so obviously wrong until the very end. But she knew how to correct them, she did!

But Malfoy, Malfoy had helped him make a potion. _Malfoy…_

Harry was having trouble getting his head around that fact. Malfoy sabotaged Harry's potions, he didn't help him. He had that funny feeling again, that strange fluttery feeling he only seemed to get around the other boy.

Malfoy was ladling his potion into a sample vial now and Harry tore his eyes away from the slight flexing of Malfoy's arm as he did so and followed suit. When they were done with that they packed up their work areas before taking their samples over to Snape's desk. The man glanced at Harry's potion, then at Malfoy and then back at the vial. He dismissed them without a word but he clearly knew that something odd had happened. Harry didn't make good potions.

The moment they were out the door Harry grabbed hold of Malfoy's arm and dragged him into a nearby classroom. Harry closed the door, ignoring those odd feelings that had sprung up again and rested his back against it, cutting off Malfoy's escape route.

Malfoy was staring at him defiantly, his arms crossed over his chest. Harry smiled softly.

'Thank you.'

The others face softened almost imperceptibly but Harry was watching for it and saw a flicker in the lips and eyes. Harry's smile widened in answer and it seemed that that was the point where everything truly began to change for them.

A/N…_**Beg Merlin for a spell,**_ is the wizarding worlds equivalent of pray to God for a miracle. 

Please guys R & R. I really need opinions on this. Is Harry too sappy, oblivious, Draco too obvious?

Once again thanks to Ecks for the brilliant idea and allowing me to use it!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N…Hey guys thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Took a bit of liberty and re-arranged a few canon events in this chapter. Sorry for taking so long to update.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

Norwegian Moonflower,

Narutolovesme,

Finland's Faerie,

ILoveItachihessohot,

Raezliana,

SilverScorpianWolfGirl,

xXX Bishiman Sephiroth XXx,

sccotoole,

Dodecahedron,

Marina.Sweden,

HD is my world,

-x-Bashli-x-,

Beautiful Orubus,

MikoGoddess,

amber v,

shogi.

Thank you all. Hope ya like this chapter, its long!

_**Chapter Three**_

It was about two weeks later when Snape and Remus decided that it was time to hopefully push things along a bit. Their team was coming along great; the only thing holding them back was true camaraderie. There was a little locker room talk but that was mostly about the practice they'd just shared, most of it centring on who did best and who needed to improve. Or making jokes at the expense of another. The two Slytherins stuck together and stayed away from the others and the same went for the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors, Alana the Hufflepuff seemed to be either quite alone or flitted about between the two 'friendly' groups. And that wasn't how a team should act. If the teams didn't pull together then the school never would.

It was necessary to move things along. Not that progress hadn't been made. Civil words were exchanged now and then. And since their detention the other day Potter and Malfoy seemed to be arguing less. They weren't actively seeking each other out, not for fights and certainly not for fun. This was an improvement over previous behaviour but still not up to the required standard.

The solution, get them together for a social event and make it mandatory attendance. That had actually been Lupin's idea. Like Snape would ever voluntarily suggest a party, he'd have to be drunk.

But the little addition to the plan…that was entirely Snapes idea.

'I can't believe that I am locked in the Room of Requirement with Gryffindors!'

Harry sighed and then took another swallow of his butterbeer, _two guesses who that was and the first doesn't count._ he thought.

'Malfoy,' Harry began in a measured tone. 'You're locked in here with Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff too. Get over it and grab a drink. There's free food, drink and a good mix of both wizarding and muggle music. Everyone else is stuck in their common rooms right now because of the rain so stop complaining!'

'Yeh Draco.' Blaise agreed. Draco spared a glance for his friend who was now bobbing his head slightly whilst struggling to open a bag of crisps to the tune of a very loud song called 'Sweet Child Of Mind' or some other such nonsense.

Although it was a vast improvement over a minute or so ago because back then Blaise had been singing along instead, quite loudly his own tones higher pitched than the actual singers which was some achievement if Draco did say so himself. It also didn't help that Blaise didn't know the words to the song either. So the bobbing of the head and 'crisp' juggling was a vast improvement to the wailing that had been splitting Draco's ear drums. He'd been very tempted to go over and sit with the Gryffindors, but luckily Blaise had finally shut up.

Harry hid his smirk with his own bottle, knowing exactly what Malfoy was thinking. Purebloods were so funny when faced with Muggle stuff. Since the incident in the potions classroom he and Malfoy seemed to have a real truce. Well half of it wasn't so much a truce as it was an avoidance. Since then they'd hardly argued, hardly seen each other at all. It felt strange to only see Malfoy at practices and lessons when they'd been under each others noses for the last six years. Harry couldn't help thinking that Malfoy was avoiding him because he was ashamed of his lapse. Malfoy had shown that he did indeed have a nice bone in his body and he regretted it. Helping him correct that potion was one of the nicest things anyone had ever done for him.

Collin's sigh broke him from his thoughts. 'Listen we all know why we're here and we also know we aren't getting out of here until we cooperate and try to get to know each other better. So I suggest we start doing that right now.'

'Oooh and what do you suggest? A game?' asked Alana, clearly curious.

'I never.' He stated simply.

'You never what?' Draco asked. Clearly confused.

'Is that another muggle thing?' Blaise asked, sitting up straighter in his chair.

Malfoy shook his head but didn't say anything to the other boy. They were both waiting for answers. 'Creevey what the hell does this involve?' But Collin ignored him for the moment.

'Collin what about Truth or Dare?' Alana asked. 'That might be better.'

'Truth or dare?' Blaise's ears seemed to perk up even more at the name.

'Yeah, that's another Muggle thing.' Harry answered the unspoken question, smiling and sharing a glance with Draco over Blaise's head.

Harry suddenly felt a little hot and checked the label of his butterbeer to see what the alcohol content was again.

'Ok, everyone come and sit on the floor in a circle.' Collin directed. 'We'll play I Never for a while then move on to Truth or Dare when everyone feels a little more comfortable.' They did as directed, Harry almost as reluctant as Malfoy, though he liked the game he wasn't too keen on discussing some of the topics that could come up.

'Right this is what you do.' Collin then proceeded to explain to the four purebloods what to do.

Harry couldn't help but notice that while everyone else was grinning widely when Collin finished his explanation, Malfoy looked even more worried.

'Ready Harry?' Collin asked him.

'Yeah, on one condition…nobody can say anything about the war.'

Harry saw the flash of relief in Malfoy's eyes, no one else did though, not even Blaise.

'But Harry…' Collin began. 'Most of what happened we already know about anyway.'

'Yeh I know that, but there are a lot of things you don't know about and I for one would like to keep it that way.' There must have been something in his tone because they all nodded.

No one batted an eyelash when Harry cast a little spell that kept everything they revealed from being spoken about to anyone else.

'Ok.' he said. Rubbing his hands together and then grabbed another butterbeer. 'Let's make some fun and embarrassing statements shall we?'

Harry couldn't help smirking to himself when he noticed Malfoy's expression wasn't quite so relieved anymore.

'Er wait a minute. What are we supposed to use, we don't have any proper alcohol and it doesn't seem all that funny if people aren't getting drunk?' Alana asked.

Collin looked thoughtful for a moment. 'We could try asking the room for alcohol.' He said brightly.

'Won't work.' Blaise said. 'I tried earlier.'

Everyone just looked at him. 'What?' he asked defensively.

'How do you even know how to work the room?' Harry asked.

'Er Draco told me.' Everyone's eyes turned to Malfoys'.

'Fifth year.' The blonde stated simply.

'We could try that.' Terri interrupted, pointing. 'It's that new thing Bertie Botts came up with. Dissolvable beans.'

'Terri no one was brave enough to try them earlier, what makes you think they will be now?' her brother asked.

'I just thought it was a good idea.'

'It is a good idea.' Harry said reaching over and grabbing the bags she'd indicated. 'We need some mugs.'

The moment he finished the mugs appeared on a coffee table with several pitchers of water.

'Ok everyone…' Harry began. 'Grab a mug, fill it with water. Then take a 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Disposable Bean' and drop it in. Every time someone says something that applies to you, you have to drink the whole mug. No matter the flavour. And then you make yourself a new one for the next time.'

'Potter you have got to be kidding!' Malfoy said. The others looked equally disbelieving.

'Nope and I'm going to do a little spell so no one can cheat. Alana said it wasn't all that interesting without the prospect of getting drunk. Well here's the Wizarding solution. Fix your drinks.' He then preceded to do his, after a moments hesitation Collin followed, then Blaise and the Ravenclaws. Drac…Malfoy moved last just like Harry thought he would.

Soon everyone had their drinks ready; some of them were wincing at the colours. Harry's was a bright pink; he didn't know what it was supposed to be as the thick, glutinous liquid had no smell. But it didn't look nice. And Harry realised just why Bertie Botts said this was the perfect party item, you had to be pissed to drink it. Malfoy's was a puke green colour, he actually looked like he'd prefer the pretty pink one, even though that particular colour had garnered quite a few piss taking comments.

'Ok Potter since you and Creevey are the only ones who know what the hell they're doing maybe you should start.' Blaise said, grimacing at his own weird purply-brown thing.

'Hhhmmm ok. Let's keep the first couple simple shall we. I never knew I was a wizard until I got my letter.' He then proceeded to down his drink.

So did Collin and Alana. The Ravenclaws and Slytherins didn't of course. But they did laugh at the expressions on the faces of the two muggleborns. But then again Harry couldn't help his own smirk, his hadn't been bad at all. But both Collin and Alana looked like they both needed to run to the bathroom.

'Hhhhmmm strawberry.' Harry mused aloud. The other two shot him scathing looks, wishing theirs had been even half as nice. It was quite funny to see the two of them pale when Draco asked what they'd had.

'You really never knew you were a wizard?' Blaise asked when the newest round of laughter had stopped. Everyone turned to Harry, the others immediately knowing who the other boy was referring to.

'No. I lived with Muggles. Never knew magic even existed.'

'My turn I think.' Collin said interrupting what was likely to be a very long conversation if he didn't. 'I never rode a broom before coming here.'

Scowling the two Slytherins took their drinks, the Ravenclaws following with a hint of trepidation. The moment they all swallowed their faces screwed up in disgust. Even the Slytherins were unable to hide behind their masks of indifference.

'Urgh sprouts in juice form that is so wrong.' Blaise grimaced. The others all nodded in agreement, the other three not revealing the flavour of their own beans, though Terri didn't seem quite as revolted as the men. Lucky girl.

It was Alana's turn next and she winked at Collin before stating. 'I never played Quidditch before coming to Hogwarts.'

'What is it gang up on Slytherins day!' Draco exclaimed.

'And Ravenclaws.' Johnny muttered.

Scowling even more deeply the four of them again took their drinks. This time everybody laughed, even Johnny when he held the bridge of his nose while swallowing.

It was Terri's turn next. She thought for a moment before smirking. 'I've never kissed a girl.' Every single boy in the room scowled at her and took their drinks. The two girls held their breaths waiting for the guy's reactions. They didn't have to wait long. Malfoy's reaction was to purse his lips together like he'd just eaten a particularly sour lemon. Harry's eyes were watering. Whatever he'd had it was obviously bad. But it was Blaise's reaction that got the most giggles. The moment he took a sip, his eyes went wide and the next thing they knew he spit it all back out again. And if that wasn't funny enough, it was Draco who got the full force of it.

'Blaise!' Draco growled wiping his face. 'You are dead.'

'Oh come on Draco it was an accident.'

Harry didn't hear Draco's reply. He was searching for his wand. He found it and turned back to the arguing pair, a moment later both were clean.

'Thanks mate.' Blaise said cheerfully.

Harry smiled. He liked Blaise, he'd always thought slytherins were dour and cold. But Blaise blew that stereotype to hell. He looked to Malfoy to see if any kind of thanks was in order.

Drac…Malfoy was looking at him a little oddly. There was the slightest crease at the sides of his mouth, as though he was smiling but didn't dare show it.

'Thanks Potter.' Why did those forced words make him want to smile?

Everyone was watching the exchange, as though the words held weight. And he supposed they did in a way. After all it wasn't everyday a Slytherin apologised, let alone a Malfoy.

'Well, to continue the trend…' Johnny smiled. 'I've never kissed a bloke.'

The two girls scowled and took their drinks, but were quickly followed by the two Slytherins. Harry and Collin just stared at them.

'What you got a problem?' Blaise asked defensively.

'Nope.' Harry said and tried for a reassuring smile. 'Just surprised is all.'

'Yep definitely surprised.' Collin said with a smirk. 'I thought purebloods were all about carrying on the family name? Can't do that with a bloke.'

'What in Merlin's name are you on about Creevey?' Draco demanded.

Harry answered for him. 'Well men can't have children can they, so the family name would end, wouldn't it?'

'It's a Muggle thing.' Terri whispered.

'Oh right.' Blaise said. A look of comprehension coming over his face. 'Ok Harry, alright to call you Harry?' Harry nodded. 'Right well I don't know how it works in the Muggle world but here we've got this potion. Long story short a man can have a baby. So no ending of the family as you put it. Only problem is figuring out whom the first kid is heir to.'

'What do you mean?' Harry asked.

'Well since both Father's would be purebloods and both families would need an heir. You've got to come to an agreement on who gets the first kid. Couples usually have two. One for each family.'

'So how does this potion work?' Collin asked.

Blaise smirked. 'The couple whether two men or two women take the potion. In the case of the males one of them penetrates the other.' His eyes flicked to Draco's, then to Harry's then back to Collin. 'The one whose been penetrated is the one to carry the baby.'

'Blaise is of course under exaggerating a bit.' Draco smirked, his eyes finding Harry's. 'You can't just go and have sex with anyone while under the influence of the potion. There's got to be consent and…want. Both participants have got to want it and the result. There's got to be feelings involved, if not it fails. The touch has got to cause pleasure, without it the magic cannot be invoked.'

Harry's breath was coming a little faster than normal, not so much you'd notice but he noticed and he had no idea why. Maybe Malfoy was making him feel uncomfortable. The other man's eyes hadn't left his the whole time he was talking. And the way he'd said certain words, it was like he was trying to convey a hidden meaning. But if he was Harry couldn't get it.

And why was Blaise smirking?

'Well I guess it's my turn now.' Blaise said gleefully, rubbing his hands together.

'Blaise.' Draco said warningly.

But whatever he was warning him about, it didn't work.

'Oh now Draco don't be such a stick in the dirt.' He looked a bit confused by all the snickers before Terri leaned over and whispered in his ear. He blushed. 'Mud.' He coughed. 'Anyway, I've never…' His eyes trailed around the room.

Draco shook his head. Blaise's smile widened.

'I never fell for someone famous!'

'Blaise you bastard!' Draco yelled, even as his hand reached for his drink.

As Draco swallowed his drink Harry felt that fluttery feeling in his stomach turn sickly.

'Oooh who is it Draco?' She asked, but the grin she wore hinted at something else. Like she knew who already. The others all leaned forward, eager looks in their eyes. Curious about which famous star had caught Draco Malfoy's eye.

But why were they all looking at him? Maybe he didn't seem as interested as the rest of them. He forced what he hoped was a more interested smile upon his face and tried to ignore that churning in his stomach. Maybe the dissolvable beans hadn't agreed with him. After all he'd had quite a few different flavours and mixing them together couldn't be good.

'Yes Draco do tell.'

Draco's eyes spoke of murder when he looked at his friend.

'I never lived as a muggle.' He said.

'Draco!' Blaise exclaimed, Reaching for his own drink while Harry, Alana and Collin did the same thing.

'Sorry Blaise dear, I never knew…'

'Bitch.' Blaise muttered.

'So what's this about then?' Collin asked, his own grin now matching Dracos'.

Blaise blushed. 'I erh. I, well I…'

'Blaise had to live with his squib cousin during the last month of the war. It was a little embarrassing for him.' Draco's smirk was positively evil now. And Blaise's blush seemed to get even brighter.

'I got arrested.' He said.

He winced as everyone seemed to yell 'What?' at the same time.

'Well I had nothing to do so I thought I'd check out some muggle stuff, so I went to see a film. At the cinema, you know. I'd heard somebody mention it and I'd thought it was a good idea. They've got these really big screens and it so noisy. We were watching this film, Tomorrow Never Dies or something like that, well there was this sound behind me and I jumped and you know what it was like in those days. Everyone was on a hair trigger thinking that the slightest thing was an attack. Well I fired off a curse before I knew what I was doing and I er, broke the projector thing. Or whatever it was. Well er half the cinema saw me stand up they just thought I threw a rock or something. Next thing I know I'm trying to explain what happened to the manager. You know just a curse, nothing to worry about. Well he thinks I'm drunk for some reason and calls the 'please-men'. Next thing I know I'm in the backseat of this weird muggle contraption.' He winced. 'The Ministry showed up a little while later and got me out.'

There was absolutely silence for a moment before someone started giggling and they all followed. Even Blaise joined in after a moment, despite his embarrassment. Draco just sat looking smug for a moment before his lips twitched and he allowed himself a smile.

Blaise soon got over his embarrassment when they all told him they'd have done the same thing in that situation. He then started rhapsodising over television. The purebloods even Draco hanging over his every word, while Harry, Collin and Alana just watched with identical smirks.

Draco seemed to slowly unbend over the next half hour but Harry couldn't help wondering who was it that had captured the slytherin's attention? And why was it such a big deal? Loads of people had crushes on celebrities. Look at all those people who'd sent him marriage offers after he defeated Voldemort. Most people were pretty open about the celebrity they had a crush on.

But Blaise hadn't said crush, he'd said that Draco had fallen for someone. If it was just a crush they'd have all been drinking. Harry himself had had a crush on a celebrity or two over the years. So did that mean Draco's feelings ran deeper? Had he met her, him? Did Harry know them? Had he met them at one of those endless functions the Ministry had arranged after the war?

Harry was getting that strange feeling in his gut again. But this time it was accompanied by a little twinge to the heart. _I hope I'm not coming down with something_. He thought.

Harry cleared his throat. 'Well I think it's my turn now isn't it?' he asked.

'I never…'

I Never actually revealed a lot of surprising information. Once everyone ditched their fears and as Blaise said "imbibed some liquid courage" (butterbeer), mainly to wash away the taste of the damn beans the game became a lot more interesting. There wasn't much alcohol in butterbeer but the bit that there was in the bottle was thoroughly laced with sugar. So after being locked in a room together for a couple of hours with nothing but sweet and sugary party foods as well as slightly alcoholic drinks, well lets just say a sugar high was inevitable. Add to that the need to wash away other revolting tastes and Blaise wasn't just bouncing in his seat anymore. He was bouncing off the walls.

So what if some of the statements were silly, what did it matter? But it was amazing how many actually turned out to be true. Like when Blaise had said…

'I never tried on my mother's clothes.'

No one was expecting anyone well maybe the girls, but certainly none of the men to pick up their drinks.

But assumptions went totally out of the window the moment Draco picked his drink up and downed it. He coughed and spluttered for a moment while everyone else just stared at him.

'Er Dra…Malfoy…?'

'Fuck Potter I just swallowed soil and you want an explanation. Get on with the bloody game!'

Harry carried on with the game. He wasn't risking this tentative thing building between him and Draco to satisfy his curiosity. He smirked to himself as he took his drink; it quickly morphed into a scowl. But he didn't really care; the thought was still there that he could just ask the blonde when they played Truth or Dare later.

When the time for Truth or Dare came, Harry of course as with the last game asked the first question. And he again decided to pick on Blaise, since the other boy seemed the easiest going of them all and had that giddy up for anything attitude.

'Blaise, truth or dare?'

Blaise's grin was cheeky. 'Oh go on then dare me. I might not have the bottle to do one later.' He said tipping his half empty butterbeer bottle up in a salute. Huh, maybe butterbeer had more alcohol in it than he'd thought. Then again they had drunk a lot, when you considered how many times Harry had gone to the bathroom since he'd gotten here it was more than a lot.

'Well since we've got some underage Witches and Wizards here, I won't ask you to do anything too risqué…'

'Oh go on Harry.' Alana urged. 'You know no one else is going to stick with that rule.'

She had a point. 'Hhhmmm, ok Blaise I dare you to…oh I have no idea. I dare you to sing us a song.' He'd really had no idea what to say.

'Potter have you already forgotten how bad a singer Blaise is?' Draco yelled, moving to cover his ears.

Turned out he had forgotten how bad a singer Blaise was. Collin actually had his fingers stuffed in his ears. Looked kind of painful. Harry winced but didn't cover his ears like the others; after all he had made the dare.

Once Blaise had finished everyone shook their heads a little to clear their ears out. Collin went next. He asked Alana who chose truth. Collin smiling asked her who she thought was the cutest in the room. With a little blush she'd answered Blaise before asking her own question.

It got round to Draco's turn, he was eyeing Harry speculatively. 'Ok Potter truth or dare?'

After a moments hesitation Harry said 'Dare.' He definitely didn't want Draco asking him any questions.

Draco smirked like he'd caught Harry in a trap. 'I dare you to say something in parseltongue.'

Harry's eyes widened he hadn't expected that.

'Um ok. What should I say?'

'Anything.' The word seemed thick with some kind of emotion but Harry had no idea what it could be. Draco was staring at him intently, the look in his eyes making him uncomfortable. He felt a little warm. He blew out a breath before starting. Draco leant forward seemingly in anticipation.

'_**Wingardium Leviosa is the spell for levitation. Accio is used to summon things. And I feel like a complete idiot right now.'**_

He'd closed his eyes while he spoke. Not wanting to see the reactions, he remembered them from before. The shock and the horror on everyone's faces. He didn't want to see that right now. No one looked shocked though, they all seemed a little uncomfortable. Blaise's eyes actually looked a little glazed. Huh maybe he had scared them a little bit.

Draco looked a little more uncomfortable than everyone else. He seemed to be fidgeting quite a lot too. His gaze was a little more heated though, like he was actually upset with Harry for going through with the dare.

At least it wasn't the same fearful reaction he'd gotten years ago. After all parseltongue had enabled Harry to win the war. Poor old Voldie hadn't seen it coming his own weapon used against him. And just like that when Harry thought about those events he couldn't help remembering them.

Dumbledore had told Harry about the horcruxes after Sirius' death, he'd already gathered most of them by that time. The last was a locket which they had found in Kreacher's room. They destroyed them and since Harry had already spent his time at the Dursley's, only leaving for a couple of hours at a time, he was allowed to return to Grimmauld Place. Only Nagini remained. He wasn't looking forward to that, although she belonged to Voldemort she was still a living thing.

Luckily he was alone when it had happened; it may have gone another way if he wasn't. Luckily for him Voldemort was so far unaware of their activities. For Voldemort had sent Nagini to kill him.

Unfortunately Dumbledore had overlooked one little detail. Wizards may not be able to get into properties under Fidelus but ordinary snakes could. Nagini had come to Grimmauld place to kill him but ended up talking to him instead. Her Master hadn't told her that there was another parseltongue in the world. And it had angered her that her Master was trying to kill the only other one able to converse with her kind. She'd stayed with him for so long for that reason alone. After all she was a snake that others shunned for her size, only a human speaker would understand.

She had left doubting her Master even more. Harry had known that letting her leave was a mistake but he just couldn't bring himself to kill her. Not when she'd spared him, he couldn't do that to repay her. A week later he was captured. He'd been bored and the adults thinking it safe had allowed him, Ron and Hermione to go shopping for school supplies. Escorted of course. But somehow he'd still ended up at Voldemorts feet. In the Department of Mysteries. His hatred of the place had given him the strength to fight back, for a while. But he lost strength quickly; it was Nagini who saved him. He was laid out on the floor, exhausted when he heard the Dark Lord speak.

Then it was with a strange feeling of irony that Harry heard his death approaching. Voldemort ordered Nagini once again to kill him. He felt stupid for sparing her. And the snake had struck, but not him. Having grown even more discontent in her Master's service Nagini had struck to kill.

Though it pained him, he was happy that it turned out the way it did. Voldemort in thwarted rage and disbelief had killed his snake before turning back to Harry. Knowing Nagini was dead and that this was his chance Harry had followed her lead and struck. Without her he wouldn't have been able to do it, he'd have never managed it.

He was upset that Nagini had paid for her decision but ultimately he was thankful that the choice of her death had been denied him. For no matter his feelings Nagini had been the last horcrux. And he was happy that he hadn't been the one who betrayed her.

He sighed, leaving his thoughts behind. 'Ok I think it's me again isn't it?' he asked no one in particular, taking a moment to get his thoughts back in order.

The game carried on, each of them conscious of not making a mistake and ruining the budding friendships between them but still curious enough to ask interesting questions or make interesting dares. But through that they were finding that once they got past the colours they'd worn and actually sat down and talked they did have lot in common. Fair to well there had been a few jokes made at the expense of each other in the locker rooms and during practices but that had still been much closer to outright insults than good natured teasing. But now they were learning that they didn't have to force themselves to work together. They'd be able to work together easily now because they liked each other. All of them. Some of them had never thought that to be possible but it was.

They'd been locked in the room of requirement about twelve hours now. Or at least Harry thought they had. His watch had stopped a couple of hours ago, or what felt like a couple of hours ago. And for some unknown reason their attempts at 'tempus' were failing. Harry blamed Snape. Had to be his idea.

'Hhhhmmm, I think we should up the aunty a little.' Blaise said smirking. The two Gryffindors and Alana both coughed.

'Er Blaise dear its 'ante' not 'Aunty'.'

'Both those sound the same to me.' The slytherin said.

'Forget it Blaise just ask.' Collin said smirking into his butterbeer. 'S'anyone else's teeth starting to ache a bit?'

'Yeh it may be time for water I think.' Terri said looking deep into her glass like it held all the answers.

'I can't believe we're all tipsy on butterbeer!' Draco exclaimed. 'Now if it was firewhiskey I could understand it.'

'What's it matter its still alcohol.' Johnny said, swigging the last of his bottle. He reached for another. 'And just think of the tab Snape's run up for this.'

That garnered quite a few laughs. They could all imagine Snape's face when he discovered just how much they had drunk. A few of them shivered when their images were just a little too realistic. Sobering thought.

'Ok.' Blaise said slamming his bottle down on the table. His grin reminded Harry of that Cheshire cat in that movie he'd seen once.

'Draco.' He crooned. 'Truth or Dare?'

Everyone laughed, finding the question hysterically funny. As they all knew what Draco would say. By unspoken agreement both he and Draco had stayed away from 'Truths'. Draco no doubt to avoid being asked which celeb he fancied. Harry just wanted to avoid being asked any question that the game compelled him to answer.

'Dare.'

'As if you'd do any other.' Blaise muttered, nearly toppling out of his chair when he reached for a new butterbeer. 'I dare you to take off your shirt.' He said primly.

_Ok why is everyone looking slyly at me? I'm not the one taking my shirt off. _ Harry thought.

But a moment later everyone's eyes were on Draco and Harry bit his lip because he wanted to say something. He didn't know what but he wanted to say something. And since embarrassing himself was getting likelier by the bottle he'd rather keep his mouth shut.

When Draco unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged out of it, Harry was sure that he wasn't the only one with his jaw on the floor. Who'd have thought Draco Malfoy would have a body like that. His chest was, wow. It made Harry think of chocolate. You just wanted to bite into it. Ok where had that thought come from?

He was so muscled, so…was that a tattoo?

Harry was feeling very hot right now. Water he needed water. No more butterbeer tonight, if he was feeling this hot he definitely needed to switch to water.

Draco was looking at him intently now. And Harry realised, he hadn't done anything yet this turn. Oh Merlin, please don't…

'Potter Truth or Dare?'

Feeling sick Harry answered. 'Dare.'

Draco's smirk was playful now; it was amazing how many different expressions could be read in a smirk. 'I think it's only fair that someone else be in the same predicament. I dare you to take off your shirt.'

_Shit!_

Harry swallowed nervously but his hands were already obeying. Damn compulsion spells. He decided to only look at Draco while he did it; the other man was in the same predicament so he felt safe sharing a sympathetic glance with him. Then again it was his damn fault in the first place.

He slipped his arm out of his shirt and sat back. Draco was looking at him intensely. He didn't know why but that look made him feel a little giddy and light headed. He blamed the alcohol.

When it came to Blaise again, instead of calling on Draco like he had been doing he turned his attentions to Harry. Harry felt his trepidation rising but he still didn't want to risk a truth so…

'Dare.'

'I know that already.' Blaise said. 'Why do I have to keep asking, may as well go straight to the dare. Harry hhhmm I dare you to transfigure your trousers into a skirt.'

Harry's protest, extremely loud though they were fell on death ears. Everyone was too busy listening to Draco protest. Draco seemed quite adamant and a bit desperate, saying that he really didn't need to see Harry in a skirt. Again Harry was sure he was missing something but…

He had his wand in his hand by then so it was too late, couldn't really stop it anyhow. Draco soon stopped protesting but whether that was because he'd given up or the fact that Harry had already transfigured his trousers no one knew. But it was more than likely the latter reason.

'Well Harry…' Alana said cocking her head to the side. 'I actually think that's a good look for you.'

'Yeh Harry. You look hot.' He ignored the near silent growl he heard come from Draco. 'But you might wanna close the legs a bit. It isn't proper for girls to sit with their legs open like that.'

Harry blushed and hastily complied, he also ignored the weird sound Draco had made just before he closed his legs. Harry stared down at himself, he was shirtless wearing a short black skirt over hair covered legs, he must look a complete arse.

Everyone's attention had turned from Harry when Draco had uttered that soft squeak. The other five had all got cricks in their necks from moving so fast but Harry hadn't noticed.

Harry cleared his throat again; he seemed to be doing a lot of that tonight. He'd decided what the next dare would be and since everyone was asking for dares now he felt quite secure in the knowledge that he'd be able to ask it.

'Alana…'

But Terri interrupted him. 'Harry just a minute, before you ask can I just do something?' Maybe Harry had misunderstood her but he was sure she'd asked him for permission. She didn't wait for it though, the next thing he knew she'd whispered a spell and pointed her wand at him. He shot out of his chair in reaction, his legs and his…balls were tingling.

'What the hell did you do?' he yelled. But no one was looking at him; they were all staring at his legs. He looked down and gave an extra loud squeak.

'You didn't, please tell me you didn't?' He looked down again, yep she had. His legs were now bare, not a hair in sight. Remembering where else the tingle had gone Harry turned around hiked up his skirt and pulled out his boxers. Yep she had.

'I wish I could change who I asked.' He said. The other boys were looking a little nervous now, realising just how far Terri had gone.

But the girl only smirked. 'Sorry Harry they were bugging me.'

'Bugging you.' He repeated. How he wished he'd had less alcohol, he'd probably be able to figure out what to do next if he had.

Draco didn't look very good, he wasn't wearing a shirt but he looked like he needed to loosen his collar. Draco seemed to be staring at his legs in utter shock. _Yeh_. He thought. _I'm feeling that way myself._

'Blaise…' he whined. 'Can I change this skirt back now?'

'Of course Harry. But if I were you I'd have done it straight away. I didn't specify a length of time you know.'

Harry just stared at him for a moment. 'I hate Slytherins.' He muttered. And wished again that he could change his pick, Terri or Blaise it didn't matter either would do.

'Alana truth or dare?'

'Dare.'

There were a few muttered comments about bravery when Harry smirked.

'Alana I dare you to do the same thing to the other boys as what was just done to me. And make sure only you can undo it.'

The boys all paled. 'Does that mean a skirt and a shave Harry?' she asked smirking devilishly.

'Oh yes and with the skirts…use your imagination.'

The exclamations from the boys were lost on Harry he was too busy thinking 'Paybacks a bitch isn't it?'

In a moment Harry was clutching his sides and howling with laughter. He knew he'd never forget that image as long as he lived.

His skirt had been a uniform black like his trousers but Alana had been a lot more inventive.

Blaise's skirt was a bright dark pink, he didn't know what the technical name for it was, all he knew was it looked hot. It might be a reddish-pink. Either way it looked good with Blaise's skin. It also had fluffy feathers around the edges which Blaise was futilely trying to shred.

Collin's skirt was red and gold but it had written on it in big bold letters 'I WANTED TO BE A SLYTHERIN!'

Johnny had on a yellow and black hufflepuff skirt that made him look like a bee below the waist. He also had words on his skirt 'Badgers rule!' Hhhmm must have run out of ideas on that one.

And Draco's skirt…wow. Draco's skirt was the typical slytherin green; it was tight and very short. It had stylised silver snakes down the sides and…despite himself Harry laughed…silver tassels.

'Potter I am going to curse you until you're bald.' Draco growled before taking a step forward.

'Too late already bald in certain places.' That made Draco pause. 'Don't you want to check you've still got hair…down there.' The moment Draco looked down Harry was out of his chair and backing away. Draco was just as smooth as he was so it was a good bet.

'The girls will change them back when they want to.' He said casually. Drawing the guy's wrath away from himself. The implications weren't lost on the boys who immediately rounded on the girls. Who with a shared glance started to back towards the wall where the door was.

'Draco truth or dare?' Alana asked as she backed up.

But Draco was saved having to answer by the timely appearance of a door. Snape burst into the room a second later and before he could tell them all to get out both Alana and Terri were already at the door.

They were quickly followed by four angry skirt clad, smooth legged guys. The moment they were gone Harry collapsed into a chair and howled again.

When he finally got himself under control he found Snape by the door watching him.

'Yes coach, sir, whatever?' he asked innocently.

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Potter why do I think you had something to do with this?'

'Who me sir?'

'I'm not falling for that. Get back to your common room now!' Harry did as he was told but as he passed he saw Snape's lips twitch. He couldn't hold it in any longer, he must have laughed all the way to the common room.

A/N…Well there you have it. Not altogether happy with it but I wanted to get it posted after such a long wait. So please let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

EmOkUrUmI

StunningSpellRocks2345

PhoenixShadow

xXX Bishiman Sephiroth XXx

writers are INSANE

Amber v

SilverScorpianWolfGirl

Norwegian Moonflower

Megan13

Shogi

Madyashiefan

Marina.Sweden

Narutolovesme

Songbird Severine…Thanks I didn't want Harry and Draco to start snogging straight away either. After all there is plenty of time for another game.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Heres the next chapter and wonder of wonders it actually has a bit of quidditch in it.

Chapter Four

It had been just under two months since the Banshee's had formed. Almost two whole months since two of their number's worlds had been turned upside down. At first nobody had thought it would work, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy playing together, on the same team. It was just strange, they'd been the biggest rivals to ever attend the school, well within living memory anyway and now, now they could almost be considered friends. No one could know what it was that had caused this, how could they? This was something few people had ever considered and those that had had thought it impossible. And it seemed that the forced camaraderie of the Quidditch pitch had also spread into the halls.

The one person who was showing an expression other than bemusement was Ron. Ron was just pissed off and had argued with Harry many times. It was the general thought of quite a few people that pretty soon Ron would either have to grow up and fast or he and Harry would probably go their separate ways. The truth was that Ron was jealous and he thought that Malfoy was replacing him in Harry's eyes. The sad fact though was that this was becoming true but only due to Ron's own actions.

Whenever they met in the corridors Draco would act the bigger man and carry on walking; only speaking a word or two of greeting to Harry. Maybe telling him of a rescheduled practice or something else to do with the team but Ron whether he was with Harry or not couldn't let Draco past without an insult or two. Harry was getting thoroughly sick of it. And when Draco retaliated, as he had no choice but to do Ron would turn to Harry with this smug smirk. The idiot actually believed that his baiting of Draco would prove to Harry that Draco was the same junior Deatheater they'd always thought him to be.

Because of this Harry was finding himself drawn less and less to both Ron and Hermione's company. Suddenly he was seeing that Ron treated his friends as an extension of himself and by definition that meant that they had to have the same views, opinions and friends as him.

Despite trying not to he thought back to the night of the party. He allowed himself a smile when he remembered the skirts but it was what had happened when he'd gotten back to the Common room that occupied his attentions.

_When Harry had gotten back to the common room he had found it empty, except for one person._

'Bloody hell mate where've you been?' Ron asked from his place by the fire. Ron's hair was sticking up in every direction much like Harry's hair usually did. Which meant Ron was desperately behind with his homework. Harry knew this because Ron usually spent more time pulling at his hair in frustration than actually writing.

'With the team.' Harry replied sitting down with relief; the walk from the ROR had been surprisingly perilous.

He missed the growing anger in Ron's face. 'You've been with them all this time?'

'Yeah it was a team building exercise type thing.'

'Harry they're Slytherins!'

Harry laughed. 'Actually only two of them are Slytherins Ron.'

'But they're Slytherins Harry.' The whiny note in Ron's voice ignited his anger.

'So?' he almost growled. It was surprisingly how sober he suddenly felt.

'Harry they're evil!'

'No they aren't Ron. You've got a Slytherin on your team surely you don't still think she's evil?'

'Of course she is Harry. They all followed You Know Who.' He said standing up and taking a couple of steps towards the seat Harry had chosen. Harry just gritted his teeth and gripped the armrests to keep from standing himself.

'Ron that isn't true and you know it. I've just been having a right laugh with them…'

'Harry I can smell the alcohol, they got you drunk didn't they? So that they could place a spell on you? Yeh that's it Harry.'

'NO! That's not it Ron.' He said finally losing his temper.

'Harry they've cursed you. You can't think Slytherins are good. You used to hate them just like me!'

'What does it matter if I have the same opinion as you?'

The argument had deteriorated even further from there. Their argument became so loud that it started drawing some of the other Gryffindors down to see what the commotion was. Finally Harry had stormed out of the room just as the portrait door opened up.

As Harry left he heard Ron yell something else. 'COLLIN! What the hell are you wearing?'

That brought another smile to Harry's lips. The girls had decided to leave the boys that way until breakfast the next day. Johnny had spent half the night trying to get up the stairs to the girls dormitory in Ravenclaw. It seemed he had forgotten that Terri hadn't actually placed the spell on him in the first place and therefore could no more remove it than he could himself.

Alana had taken refuge with him the next morning at the Gryffindor table. And she hadn't moved even though she'd gotten some distinctly cold looks from Ron and Hermione. The coy tone she'd used on Harry when confronted with the other boys on their team had pissed off Ron even more. Though Harry couldn't understand why, all she'd said was… 

'You'll protect me right Harry?' she'd asked batting her eyelashes in an overly theatrical manner.

Once he'd given her his assurances that 'yes he would fight to the death to protect her' the other Banshee's had looked a bit wary of taking on the boy who had single-handedly defeated Voldemort.

Seizing their chance Harry and Alana had run out of the Great Hall, swiftly followed by the four boys, a giggling Terri and a few curious hangers on. They'd finally been caught however and a scuffle had taken place in the charms corridor. During which Harry had gotten a couple of un-inspiring close up views that he never wanted to see again as boys climbed over him trying to reach Alana.

Unfortunately they'd had to change them back after that because as it was still a weekend and they'd all had Quidditch practice just after breakfast. And Harry not being a cruel person had decided not to make them ride a broom while wearing a skirt. A skirt after all definitely wouldn't keep a cup properly placed.

He winced at the thought. No he wasn't that cruel.

Dinner had come and he'd had another shouting match with Ron, this time Hermione had joined in. Tired of Ron's insults and Hermione's lectures on 'proper behaviour' Harry had gone and sat with Collin.

He and Ron were definitely growing apart and rather quickly, him and Hermione as well. Hermione liked to give the impression of being all helpful and kind but in reality she did so on her own terms and not in the selfless way a friend (or a good person) should. To her it was ok to help as long as she remained on top, the best in the school. And that was an attitude that had always pissed him off in other people, so why had it taken him so long to see it in her.

If Harry helped someone, he liked to think that he helped someone to the best of his abilities. And now knowing how she was he wasn't so sure that he wanted to be around her at all either. Looking back he remembered all the nagging and complaining, trying to shape him into the mould that she wanted. The little hero boy who came to her for advice, told him what to do when he didn't know himself and ensuring her place in the history books. A lot of that had dropped off but she'd begun hinting again recently.

_"Harry don't become a professional Quidditch player, be an Auror. Then we can work together, you know Senior Aurors have their own personal research assistants. And I'm sure if you work hard you could even be the Head Auror. Oh, Harry just think, research assistant to the Head Auror!"_

Harry grimaced. Thinking of that conversation depressed him. The revelation that he didn't really have friends only users had hit him pretty hard. Then he'd looked at Draco…Malfoy, call him Malfoy! Malfoy wasn't surrounded by his usual lackeys either, Crabbe and Goyle were long gone, they hung around with Theo Nott now more than anyone. He often saw Malfoy alone, if not alone then with Blaise or the other Banshees. It had made him think. Maybe he and Malfoy could actually be good friends. They were certainly on their way there. That was obvious to anyone.

Nowadays if they weren't seen with each other they were with another one of the Banshee's players. Harry found himself spending more time with the two Slytherins and seeking out Alana, Johnny and Terri in the corridors when he saw them. It was strange how things had changed after that party. He began to realise that unity wasn't just about houses. How many times in the past had he hung around with people in other years? Only once or twice and he spent more time with other years than anyone else he knew. This wasn't about just houses, it was about everybody being able to work and live together. If barriers between houses and even ages existed then they'd never be able to take down the bigger barriers. For though the war had ended there were still some purebloods who didn't like muggles and muggleborns. And there were still people who didn't like people of other races or inclinations. Harry knew this was starting small and that there were worse things in the world, but change had to begin somewhere. And the teams would certainly help with a few of those prejudices. He should have known though, Dumbledore rarely did anything unless he gained more than it appeared.

What the old man was trying to do certainly wasn't easy but if anyone could do it Dumbledore could. It still amazed him though that it was his team that was making the most progress. 

Harry hadn't told anybody this but one day he'd heard McGonagall asking Snape something…

'How did you do it Severus? How did you get them all to work together? If any team was to have problems I'd say it'd be yours and not ours, especially with Potter and Malfoy on the same team. After all even if they didn't have the history they're still both leaders. And leaders usually clash, especially when they come from such different backgrounds and ideals.'

Snape had of course not given away his secret. But Harry knew what he and Remus were doing now. Once he'd realised the full extent of this idea he'd kept his eyes open. The constant practices and detentions that they'd had, had in reality been a clever training tool. It set the students/players against the teachers/coaches, literally forcing them to work together. In the air they had to play as a team or the amount of hours in practice doubled. In the classroom they weren't allowed to fight or argue with each other, if they did they ended up in detention with one or more of their coaches. And heaven forbid they ended up in detention with another teacher and missed a practice entirely.

After a few weeks of this they'd all decided just to try and get along to avoid it all. And now at just under two months it had gotten to the point where they actually enjoyed working and spending that much time together. But it had all really changed for the better with that party.

It was an ingenious plan. 

And it was working well. When in the air you did your best now not just to make yourself look good but to make your team look good too. Another thing was that the harder you worked the less pressure there was on your friends. The harder the chasers worked the easier it was on the keeper as the opposite team's chasers were so busy trying to recover the quaffle they didn't even get to make a challenge on the goals. The harder the beaters worked the less effort it took for the chasers to steal the quaffle and through default the keeper was also spared. And of course the harder the seeker worked, the quicker he did his job the less the team had to do overall.

It was an interesting thing. Like the other day in practice, Alana had been in the hospital wing the night before with a bad hex and had still looked a little green around the edges the next day. So the rest of the team had worked even harder, hoping that their coaches would be pleased enough with their progress to end the practice early.

And now since the teamwork had turned to friendship, Remus and Snape had lightened up on their team. They weren't fools, both men knew that if the teams didn't show unity then the school as a whole never would. And since that's what Dumbledore was aiming at they had to get their players out of the set patterns they'd lived with for so long. Even the fourth year Corner's had been heavily prejudiced and they hadn't had as much time to settle into those moulds as the older years. Harry and Draco were prime examples of how far rivalry could go.

The headmasters plan was to get the teams to work together, the rest of the students would then support whichever team they fancied and for whatever reason. They'd then notice that students from other houses were supporting the same team. Hopefully then what would follow would be a gradual lessening of hostilities and then maybe inter-house friendships, if they were lucky.

Even Snape had admitted albeit grudgingly that it was actually quite a good idea. But he wasn't foolish to think that it would be easy. They had some pretty high profile characters in the school and not just Potter and Malfoy and characters always clashed.

000

It was the day before the first match of the year. Tomorrow the Banshees were playing against the Dragons. Somehow Snape and Remus had managed to arrange a last minute practice.

They went over all their strategies, play by play. It reminded Harry of his days under Oliver Wood, the only difference was that Draco…Malfoy didn't insist on going over the plays verbally before they were in the air. He could remember many days when they'd been forced out of bed early only to spend several hours being talked at while they nodded back off. Malfoy at least had faith that his players knew the plays off by heart by now.

They had very few mishaps, only a couple of close calls during the beater practice where other members of the team were substituting for their rivals. A couple of the bludgers had come very close to injury. Which as Snape said was exactly what they wanted just not with their own players.

After the practice they headed to the showers. They had to clear off the pitch because the Dragons would be here at any moment for their own last minute practice. Luckily they had Remus as a coach so they knew that none of the Dragons had come along early and watched them practice.

Harry wasn't actually looking forward to his shower. Usually he loved getting under the hot water after a hard days training. But recently he'd been feeling a little self conscious. He hadn't felt that way since first year. He'd put it down to the fact that this time there was a chance of younger girls walking in on him while he was naked or changing. And that definitely didn't thrill him.

He knew it was stupid but he couldn't help it. Even though the girls had their own shower stalls at the other end of the room and there was a dividing wall between the two halves of the room meant for changing it still seemed to bother him.

His face went a little warm when he saw the other boys heading to the showers wearing nothing but towels around their waists. He followed them at a slower pace and left his towel on the hook outside his chosen stall.

Harry didn't know who'd designed the Hogwarts showers but they were definitely old fashioned. He'd thought the shower facilities in his old school were old. This was ridiculous. The showerheads were all on one wall, each one separated by a partitioning wall that barely came up to chest height. Also there were no curtains or anything at the back so anyone leaving their own shower could get an eyeful when they passed.

He didn't know how he managed it but he ended up in the stall next to Draco.

'Alright Potter?' Draco asked, ducking his head under the shower.

Harry just stared for a moment. 'Uh huh.' He answered.

'You do know that those weren't actually words Potter, just noises.' He said with a smirk, turning his head just enough to look at Harry.

Harry felt his face heat and turned it back under the shower. He'd just caught another glimpse of Draco's tattoo, he was sure the thing moved. Was that possible?

'Looking forward to the party tomorrow Potter?'

'Yeah, if we win.'

'Oh we'll win it Harry. We have you. We can't lose can we?'

Damn Malfoy he'd just gotten his face back under control and now the man had to embarrass him again.

And with that Malfoy shut off his shower and left the stall.

Despite himself Harry was listening intently. He heard Malfoy towelling his hair dry and the couple of steps he took towards the entrance. Harry caught his breath, knowing Draco had stopped just behind him. He felt that funny feeling in his stomach again, this time it was a little sickly as well because he knew Draco could see him. He found himself wanting to ask Malfoy if he liked what he saw. But he didn't.

'I meant it you know.'

The words were so soft that Harry hardly heard him. Then he was gone and Harry felt his shoulders relax. But for some strange reason he still felt tense.

000

The day of the first Banshee's match dawned perfect for Quidditch. They had firm ground for a good take off and the sun wasn't so bright that it would dazzle a player making them lose sight of the quaffle or the snitch. But it was just bright enough to help the seekers spot the snitch by winking off of the shiny golden surface.

Harry wasn't really nervous he'd been playing Quidditch matches for years now and he had gotten over all that. It also helped knowing that the team you played for was a bloody good one, easily equal to the Gryffindor team in its hay day when Oliver Wood had been Captain and they'd won the Quidditch cup.

So no he wasn't worried about the match he just wished that they were playing Ron's team first. His friend wasn't an idiot he'd be using this match to study Harry's team. That wouldn't normally be a bad thing, every team did it but they weren't scheduled to play the Nifflers until the end of the year. Near enough the last match of the season. And that gave Ron plenty of time to work on his strategies and Harry knew that that was one thing Ron was really good at.

There was no point worrying about it though, today they were playing the Dragons, Hagrid and Trelawney's team. Harry didn't feel that they had a lot to worry about. Snape had ordered him and Draco to go and spy on one of their training sessions. The team wasn't bad but they'd both agreed after watching the practice that the Dragon's would likely end up in last place at the end of the year. One team had to after all and both of them had promised that it wouldn't be the Banshees.

000

The team left their locker room and entered the pitch to wide applause. The Dragons when they came out received a similar reception, after all no one had even seen a match yet so how were they to know who they wanted to support yet.

Harry smiled at Ginny as she took the place opposite him. Llewellyn had made a good choice in Seeker. He knew the decision had been the other lad's more than his coaches, Trelawney had no idea what she was doing and Hagrid though a fan of Quidditch wasn't very good at making such quick decisions.

Glancing over Llewellyn's team and going over the players of the other two teams Harry realised that the Banshees were the only team to take more than one Slytherin. The rest of the teams all had the minimum one player that Dumbledore had specified. Quidditch teams were odd numbered so it wasn't possible to have an even number from each of the four houses. But he would have still thought that one team would have had more than one Slytherin.

Looking at the Captains Harry realised the Sorting Hat had chosen one person from every Hogwarts house. Llewellyn was a hufflepuff, Ron a Gryffindor, Luna a Ravenclaw and Draco…Malfoy was a Slytherin. Harry shook his head. That did keep things equal, which was the right thing to do. But it might incite houses to support the team whose Captain came from their house.

Thinking back over recent talks in the Gryffindor Common room, people definitely seemed more in favour of the Nifflers than any other team. Hermione had already said she was a Niffler supporter. Then again Ron was her boyfriend so she might not be the best choice to represent house opinion. But it still seemed the likeliest possibility. Only Neville seemed to be open to all the teams.

Another thing he'd noticed was that each captain had a different position. Dra…Malfoy was a chaser, Ron a keeper, Luna a seeker and Llewellyn was a beater. It was actually quite funny really, Harry just wondered if it was coincidental or if the sorting hat had done it on purpose?

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the voice of Dean Thomas. Dean had been made commentator this year since the Weasley twins friend Lee Jordan had left at the end of last year. Over the last couple of years Dean's like of Quidditch had almost reached the same level as his like of football. Which was pretty much near obsession. When talking about Quidditch he made Harry think of Oliver Wood, the only difference between the two was that Dean had never been any good on a broom.

'Welcome everybody to the first match up between the Dragons and the Banshees. Neither team has actually played in a match as of yet so you are witnessing a Hogwarts first. There has been much speculation on how well the new sides will play as in the past all of the Hogwarts teams had reoccurring players. Each year saw the same teams with the same players. Each side knew who to watch and which tactics were favoured by the other three teams. Very few of our Quidditch players have actually had any match experience. How then will this match go? I'm sure I won't be the only one who keeps my eye on the Banshees. The rivalry between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy has been legendary. We've seen a lessoning of hostilities off the pitch but will that be good enough to keep the team together. We're about to find out, here comes Madam Hooch to release the balls.'

Madam Hooch, the Hawk eyed referee and Quidditch coach was like usual eyeing them all with her hands on her hips.

'I want a nice clean game.' She ordered, looking them all over and if she spent more time on Harry and Draco then who could fault her. She didn't say anything else, just bent to release the balls. The bludgers shot off in opposite directions and the snitch flew straight up, circled once around Harry and once around Ginny before disappearing. Madam Hooch then took out the Quaffle and tossed it into the air and the players were away. 

'And it's Draco Malfoy in possession, former seeker for the Slytherin house team. And Malfoy passes to Creevey, dodges a bludger and GOAL! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME, that was fast!' 

Harry had been watching the first play, neglecting the search for the snitch. He just wanted to watch for a minute. He laughed aloud when Dean yelled the goal, his friend sounded so surprised. 

'Banshees lead ten points to zero. And its Dragons in possession. Carl Tenant passes the Quaffle to Knights, to King and…THAT WAS A BLUDGER! Good hit by Terri Corner. And its Banshee's in possession, Zabini passes to Creevey, Creevey to Malfoy and back to Zabini. And HE SCORES! Twenty points to zero in favour of the Banshee's.

Harry spent his time just floating above the action, occasionally zipping across to the other end of the pitch. By the time the Banshees were eighty points up Harry was quite bored and wishing the snitch would appear. Then again Alana was probably as bored as he was, the Dragons hadn't even made an attempt on goal yet.

'NINETY TO ZERO. Wow the Dragons are really being hammered.'

In that moment he saw the snitch, near the Dragon's goal posts, he sped off immediately, knowing Ginny was at the other end of the pitch. The snitch took off again before Harry reached it but he followed, it went behind the posts before speeding out again to face the oncoming chasers. Harry put on a burst of speed, passed the Dragon's beaters and spotted the snitch. The Dragon's chasers had managed to get the Quaffle and the chasers were moving back towards the Banshee's goals. The snitch was trailing along in Draco...Malfoy's wake.

Harry sped off and was just closing when the play again changed and Draco reversed by doing an overhead spin, the snitch following closely. There was a split second where Draco's eyes widened as he saw Harry he immediately applied the break. Harry did the same by pulling up with his right hand and reaching out with his left. He felt his fingers close around the snitch even as he came to rest an inch away from Draco, narrowly avoiding a collision. Both of them had turned their brooms in opposite directions, so they came to rest with their knees almost touching. Their faces because of Harry's need to lean forward to catch the snitch ended up bare inches apart as well. Harry found himself unable to look away from Draco's eyes. They were wide still from the near collision and his breath was coming in sharp gasps.

Harry felt the sudden urge to lean forward and close the distance. He reared back in shock letting go of the snitch, the golden ball flew away brushing past Draco's cheek. The other man started and his face broke into a grin. He threw his arms up and around Harry before he could fully settle back onto his broom. Even though he felt very unstable he couldn't feel uncomfortable with those arms around him. A moment later he felt one bump then another two hit them and suddenly other arms were around them. He heard chants of 'WE WON, WE WON!' But all he could do was lick his lips because the person now attached to his back was pushing him closer to the body he had tried to escape.

Even with all the cheering he could hear someone screaming his name, someone with red hair and a very fiery temper. Harry sighed to himself as his team disentangled. Looked like another argument was on the cards, oh well he'd worry about that later.

They made it to the ground before they were all accosted. But instead of marching up to him as he'd thought Ron made straight for Draco. Harry still being a bit off kilter from what had happened in the air didn't react quick enough to stop it. Ron walked straight up to Draco and threw a punch before he'd even come to a stop. Then Draco punched back and it was an all out brawl, only stopped when the rest of the team intervened. Harry found himself grabbing hold of Draco's arm and pulling him backwards along with Blaise, Collin and Alana. Terri, Johnny and Hermione were holding onto Ron but the other boy seemed more focused on stemming the flow of blood from his nose than getting back at Draco. Draco on the other hand seemed to be intent on beating Ron to a pulp. But then again he couldn't be blamed as Ron had been verbally assaulting him almost everyday for weeks.

It took the presence of their two coaches to calm Draco down. Then again it might have been the blistering lecture that Ron received from both his own coaches and the Banshees coaches. Draco's eye was bruising up nicely Harry noticed, letting Ron's telling off wash over him. He couldn't believe he'd never noticed it before. That smile. He suddenly realised where all the warm feelings came from. Harry shook his head to clear it; he couldn't be thinking this now.

Ron was looking sullen; his eyes were on Professor Snape who seemed to be advocating a ban from Quidditch or a demotion from the captaincy. McGonagall and Flitwick seemed to be sticking by detention as punishment. Strangely enough Remus was all for Snape's suggestions.

Finally Dumbledore had to step in to break up another argument. You could actually see in his eyes that he wasn't too pleased with the argument between his teachers. How could they promote unity if the teachers still argued?

The displeasure still showed in his eyes when he turned to Ron. 'Mr Weasley for punishment I believe you should serve detention with both Professor Snape and Professor Lupin. I leave it to them to decide the number of detentions and their times.' 

With that Dumbledore turned and left the gaping Ron behind. Ron seemed to be shocked that Dumbledore had actually punished him. The boy was an idiot.

'Now then Mr Weasley…' McGonagall began. 'I believe you should head back to your dormitory.'

'But the party.' Ron protested.

'Yes Mr Weasley there is a party in the Great Hall today for the winning team and the rest of the school. But as you seemed to be intent on putting one of the team's players in the hospital wing I think that you should sit it out.'

Ron shot another disgruntled look in their direction before stomping off.

'You alright Draco?' Alana asked coming over. The three boys took that as their queue to let their captain go.

'Me I'm fine.' Draco said with a smile. 'The Weasel couldn't harm me. He only got the one hit in.'

Harry just shook his head; he could feel the corners of his mouth twitching. And he knew then who he thought more of now. He really didn't know when it had sneaked up on him. Maybe when Draco had helped him with that potion, maybe even before that but one thing he did know was that if Ron decided to make an issue of this later. And Harry knew that he would then Harry would side with Draco and his team.

'Anyway why all the down faces?' Draco said suddenly. 'We WON!'

A/N…Not entirely sure I'm happy with this chapter so please let me know what you think. I know the quidditch bit wasnt long but i didnt want to focus too much on this team cos as you can see the big rivalry is gonna occur between the banshee's n the nifflers, so i wanted to save all my best ideas for that match up.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Oh and thank you all for telling me how much you liked the last chapter. Hopefully this one will be good too. Its a little short though, only five pages. I'm afraid i haven't had access to my word for ages so i couldn't get into my files. But i've already started the next chapter so i don't think that will be too far off. Hopefully that will make up for this short one.

PrattlingPrincess...Lol, sorry no kicking Ron's butt in this chapter but it will happen. Thanks for the review, glad you like it.

MasacreInTheLivingRoom...Thanks for the review. Ron is jealous of Draco taking Harry away from him. He doesn't like other people spending time with Harry. And he also hates slytherins so that makes it even worse.

Norwegian Moonflower...Lol I love your reviews. Harry is starting to realise but i think he wouldn't be our Harry if he got the full picture straight away, so there will still be a little obliviousness i

think.

fraewyn

madyashiefan

xXX Bishiman Sephiroth XXx

rekahneko

myHeartache

Dodecahedron

narutolovesme

semper paratis

SilverScorpianWolfGirl

shogi

Songbird Severine...thanks for mentioning my tendency to repeat words. I've been reading some yahoo posts by an book author and she says a lot of people have favourite words and use them a lot in books. I'm trying not to do it, so if you see it again let me know. I'm trying to break the habit. Glad you liked the match.

SkyeEyesSparkle7135

Blondeygirl

Lady Nyneve

StunningSpellRocks2345

Sesshy'sSannah

Thanks again everyone. Now onto the chapter.

_**Chapter Five**_

'DOWN IT. DOWN IT. DOWN IT. DOWN IT. WOOOOOOOO…'

Harry set his glass down with a grimace, being careful to set it down upside down so that everyone could see that he'd drunk all of it and not bottled out like they'd said he would. Merlin Fire Whiskey sure did burn on its way down.

He'd lost count of how many he'd drunk. Not that he was drunk; he hadn't drunk enough for that. Sure he was a little wobbly when he stood up but who wasn't. A lot of people seemed to have the same problem. His problem was that every time a new group approached him they talked him into downing a drink.

Draco and Blaise had managed to avoid the crowds by squashing themselves into an armchair over an hour ago and they still hadn't managed to pull themselves out of it yet. Not for a lack of trying.

He took another look around the hall to get his bearings. A couple of lightweight Hufflepuffs had passed out under a table. Snape and Remus, the 'supervising' adults were animatedly talking at a table with some very wild gestures of the arms. The older Gryffindors had been brave enough to start a game of truth or dare, luckily they weren't brave enough to do anything too over the top with Snape still in the room. And he didn't look like he was going anywhere any time soon. Even the Gryffindors weren't brave enough to try something when they didn't have anything as a buffer for his rage.

The rest of the team had been sent to bed ages ago, there was only him, Draco and Blaise left. The other members being sent away to their common rooms when their years appointed curfew hour came about. The remaining sixth years had another quarter of an hour to go before they were also shoved off to bed. He thought it was a little unfair that the seventh years got to carry on without them for an hour. But with the way he was going if he stayed another hour he would end up sleeping under a table like the Hufflepuffs. Luckily they didn't have practice tomorrow.

No one knew where it had come from but after the fifth years had disappeared, quite a few bottles of fire whiskey and several cases of butterbeer had appeared. Snape and Remus had turned a blind eye to the alcohol, which made Harry wonder if they'd had something to do with it in the first place.

Then again he wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore had told them to do it. It was also very likely that none of the other teachers would find out about this in the morning. Dumbledore probably wanted to keep this part of the party quiet as much as the students did. After all who wanted McGonagall to find out?

Oh well who cared.

'Hey Harry. Whatcha doin' over there?' Harry grinned when he saw Blaise.

The other boy was still stuck slightly under Draco, who was quite thoroughly wedged. Blaise had had to crane both his neck and body to a very uncomfortable angle to speak to him, even that didn't seem to help them shift. Blaise had been the first one to sit in the chair originally. Draco had then sat on top of him but had made a mistake with his aim now half of Draco's body was wedged between Blaise and the chair, the rest of him was sprawled over Blaise's lap. Neither of them could get up. It looked distinctly uncomfortable. Then again the chair didn't look that comfortable either. Harry wondered if Snape had been the one to transfigure the chairs. Maybe it was a form of torture he hadn't used on them yet. But Harry didn't really care; in fact he was quite thankful as that position afforded him an unobstructed view of Draco's jean clad thighs. And since he was sure that Draco picked his jeans a size too small the view was pretty sensational.

He shook the thought from his head. With every drink he had it seemed harder to ignore Draco and the way his hair fell across his eyes or the way one side of his mouth would quirk when he was trying not to laugh…

_Getting off topic again Harry, stop it._

Harry took a measured walk over to them. Being careful to place his feet. He didn't want to give them any opportunity to tease him. They teased him enough as it is.

He stopped on Blaise's left intending to say something but was prevented by Blaise grabbing his arm and pulling him down on top of them. Not knowing what hit him Harry toppled forward and landed across their laps. One hand, the one being held onto ended up beneath him, the other trapped at his side by Blaise's chest. But his head near enough ended up on top of Draco's crotch.

The fact that Draco's body was vibrating with laughter didn't help any it just emphasized everything and pushed it closer to his lips. That of course led to further thoughts and a sudden realisation that he wasn't even trying to get up yet. And maybe he should. So he struggled to rise but ended up toppling to the floor instead.

Luckily he landed on his back so he didn't do any damage to the part of his anatomy that he had actually managed to get a rise out of.

Getting to his feet again wasn't as difficult as it had been with other people's legs as obstacles, maybe the drop had knocked him soberer. Not sober just soberer. If it had been sober he'd have been up and away with no problem. Then again part of him still was.

He had to push himself up with his hands, he did wobble when he straightened but he stayed up. His next task was to turn around. Since he'd managed to turn himself around while he was on the floor he was now facing away from the chair. He wanted to berate Blaise for putting him in that position. Not that he really minded but it would be a really bad idea to give Draco any indication of his new feelings. He didn't want to ruin their friendship. And things would certainly turn awkward if Draco found out. Oh yes he definitely wanted to give Blaise a tongue lashing. He wanted to do it even more when he realised his face was still flaming. The heat he could feel in his cheeks was a dead giveaway.

But before he could do that he felt a hand hook into his belt and give a sharp tug. And then he was back where he started. Only this time he was looking the other way. He didn't know what was worse, the embarrassment of his last position or the knowing look in Draco's eyes now. Then again that was Draco's hand against his ass now. Huh maybe this position wasn't so bad.

He swallowed, he couldn't help it. He was lying over Draco's raised hip with the blonde looking down at him. His hair falling free about his face, his head slightly tilted to the side wearing the most open smile he'd ever seen.

He wanted to reach up and brush that hair back behind his ears so that it didn't cover his eyes. He'd always loved grey eyes. He'd just never noticed it before. Even the one with the bruise around it was beautiful. Harry almost laughed at that, only Draco Malfoy could still look good with a possible black eye forming.

Who said Quidditch didn't bring enlightening experiences.

'You're not used to alcohol are you Harry?' Draco asked with a smile, his fingers tracing Harry's cheek.

'Am so.'

Draco's smile, if possible got wider with his words.

'I don't think you are. But I'll let you win this one.'

There was something about the way he said those words. Something that really struck Harry. Either that or he really was an emotional drunk. But when Draco said those words he felt a tear. Luckily it didn't fall. He couldn't have stood it if either of them saw him cry. Maybe it was just the fact that him and Draco had been competing at almost everything since they entered the school. So for Draco to tell him that he'd won, that was a big step. He just didn't know in what direction the step had been taken.

'Harry, is something wrong?'

Draco sounded so sincere. And even though they'd never been friends that was always something he'd liked about Draco. He never lied. Whether he was expressing his views or making spiteful comments, he always believed what he said. You always knew where you stood. Not like Ron and Hermione. Maybe if he told Draco what he felt, he'd understand...it wouldn't ruin their friendship. Would it?

Draco seemed closer than he had a moment ago. A lot closer, he could feel Draco's breath on his face. He couldn't take his eyes away from Draco's mouth, he'd only caught it for a moment but just for a second he'd seen Draco's tongue dart out and lick his lips. That image was stuck in his head, it kept repeating over and over in his mind leaving him unable to think.

There was no breath on his face now, Draco seemed to be holding it. His hand had moved slightly too, it was more...cupping now than anything. And his other hand was around Harry's waist, his thumb lightly tracing the exposed skin.

'I...'

Draco nodded, his smile encouraging, he shuffled closer, tightening his arms.

'I...'

'CONGRATULATIONS GUYS!'

If the voice wasn't jarring enough, the heavy blows Seamus landed on both their shoulders was. Both of them jerked their eyes away and to the extremely loud Gryffindor but he was already moving on. But it didn't matter the moment was gone. Whatever courage Harry had had in speaking up, well it was gone now. It retreated with Seamus' joyfully singing voice.

'SCREAM and SHOUT, tear those suckers down. You can try but you just can't win. The Banshee's are gonna knock your heads in.'

Harry couldn't hold in his laughter and neither could Blaise or Draco.

When the laughter had died down, as Seamus was an appallingly bad singer, it was time for the Sixth years to leave.

'Here Harry, just drink this last one.' Dean said handing him another glass of fire whiskey. The trouble, Harry decided with himself was that he just couldn't say no. He definitely had to learn for future nights.

Separating in the Entrance Hall was strange, now more than ever Harry wanted to go with them. The two Slytherins walked away arm in arm still laughing and talking. They'd managed to have a couple of extra minutes at the party because it had taken them that long to get unstuck. After a lot of fruitless pulling by half the Gryffindor lads and half the Slytherins Snape had finally come over and yelled...

'ARE YOU WIZARDS OR NOT! GET YOUR MORGANA BEGOTTEN WANDS OUT!

It wasn't exactly a proper curse and it did leave a lot of room for innuendo, they were boys after all. No it wasn't a proper curse not like some of the other words they'd heard come from Snape but it was still effective. More so on those students not on the team as they hadn't got desensitised to Snape's shouting after listening to him yell instructions over heavy winds.

They'd had such a good laugh then, running out of the hall before Snape could yell at them again. And now Harry didn't want to follow the other Gryffindors. He'd never wondered about it before but now he did, should he have let the hat put him in Slytherin?

As he turned to climb the stairs he took one last glance back and was just in time to see Draco's face turn away. To catch the slightest hint of an emotion he had no hope fathoming. It could have been anything but whatever the look on his face was, it made him shiver.

He just couldn't tell if it was a good shiver or not.

The next morning Harry woke up with his first ever hangover. After all this was the first 'day after' he'd had. The one after the 'Getting to know you' party didn't count. That had been more of a sugar high. No this one was a proper alcohol induced 'day after'.

He didn't like the feeling. And he would have liked it even less if he'd realised what he was missing.

For when he woke up the next morning, he didn't remember that moment. That moment when they'd nearly kissed. He didn't know how close he'd come to getting something perfect.

He remembered all the things before he'd started drinking. The game, the near collision, the moment he'd realised that Draco's smile could turn his insides to water. When Ron had punched Draco, that was clear in his mind too. But he couldn't remember yelling at Ron when he got back to the Common room like he'd been told he'd done.

He didn't care that neither Ron nor Hermione were speaking to him anymore. He was just glad that Draco's eye hadn't turned black.

Both of Ron's had though. They were as clear as a bell by the next morning. He'd never seen two better shiners than that. It had certainly made his day. Draco hadn't stopped laughing all day. There were a lot of comments about Panda eyes as well. How Draco knew what a Panda was, was beyond him though. They were a muggle animal after all.

No he didn't remember what he'd done. He saw signs though, clues to some things. But there weren't any clues to that perfect moment. And the only other witnesses weren't speaking of it. Less chance of getting hurt that way.

.

.

.

A/N...Hey what did ya think. Was the memory loss believable? I just took it as Harry being completely inexperienced at drinking. I also didn't say exactly how many he'd had so who knows what the number was.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N...I was wondering if anyone knew a good latin translator? I'm working on another fic and the internet translator I'm using is crap.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Glitterball

Norwegian Moonflower...Lol I always love your reviews.

fifespice

narutolovesme

pooka14

meaka Maxwell

A Dark-Light 92...Dont worry they will get together, this isn't going to be a really long fic so it isn't too far off.

AmandaPenguin

TomF-DanielR4eva...Hey I'm sorry I didn't know I had it on members only review. Could you tell me how to take it off?

DestinyEntwinements

Keysintertwinedinabondofflame

Shogi

MistyMossflower

QuincePaste

.

.

.

Chapter Six

Things had changed again after the Banshee's match and the party. It wasn't widespread yet but Harry did see other houses talking to each other when not forced to in class. Harry and the other Banshees seemed to be trend setters in that regard. A lot of people weren't brave enough to try speaking to the Slytherins yet but a few did. Friendships hadn't exactly been formed but it was a step in the right direction.

Harry even branched out from his own regular Slytherins. He hadn't really intended to but it was another thing he couldn't stop. He'd been walking back from the hospital wing after begging Madam Pomfrey for a headache _cough_ hangover _cough_ cure, when he'd heard what sounded like running feet.

He'd jogged to the end of the corridor and found a frightened fourth year being harassed by some older students. Dimly as he pushed his way past the couple of onlookers that had followed the group he realised the fourth year was a girl by the name of Salley Cauldwell, the Dragon's keeper and a Slytherin.

The older boys were yelling at her and he'd had to yell even harder to be heard over them.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?"

All activity stopped. The three boys turned to face him, one of them actually paled. Harry smirked; he'd gained a bit of a reputation after defeating Voldemort. He'd never thought it a good thing before but when Salley looked up and saw him...well she looked hopeful and that was a damn sight better than how some others had looked at him after the news had spread.

'I repeat...what is going on here?' He didn't know it but his voice had a hard edge and his eyes held a dangerous glint.

"We uh...we." One of the boys, a Ravenclaw stuttered. "WejustwantedtoshowtheSlytherinherplace. We..."

He held up a hand to halt the flood of words. "Now try it again and speak in English I'm afraid the only other language I know is _Parceltongue_." He hissed.

"She's a Slytherin..." One of the other boys said. "And a rubbish keeper."

Salley managed to both blush and look defiant at the same time.

"She may be a Slytherin...and why that matters I do not know. You are a Hufflepuff, the other two are Ravenclaws. I'm a Gryffindor, she's a Slytherin. So bloody what! Grow up." He looked at Salley thoughtfully, ignoring the awe bordering on hero worship he saw in her eyes. He wasn't used to seeing that from Slytherins.

"And as for being a rubbish keeper. If somebody else had gotten Alana before we did then Salley was our next choice. Like most of our team she has the potential she just needs to bring it out."

He smirked inwardly when he saw Salley flush with pleasure.

"You made that up, you couldn't have picked her anyway because then you'd have three Slytherins on your team and no Hufflepuffs." The taller Ravenclaw, the one who had remained silent until now sneered. Sam Corey the Niffler's Chaser, if he remembered right.

"You're right about that." Harry grudgingly agreed. "But someone else could have picked one of our other members before us and we may have picked a Hufflepuff that way. Who ended up on what team was down to both luck and talent. And I believe, if I remember right Llewellyn picked you first didn't he Salley?" He directed his last comment to the girl, who was by now standing much straighter. She didn't speak though she just nodded.

"I think Llewellyn is quite a good Captain, not as good as mine of course." He smiled and Salley smiled back. "But I think he made a great choice with his players. Go on sweetheart you can leave. If these guys or anyone else bothers you again you come see me."

No one could mistake the threat in his voice when he turned his face to the three boys on his last words.

Salley smiled at him before running off down the corridor, her Slytherin self preservation kicking in again.

Harry looked back just in time to catch the drawing of a wand. His own was in his hand before the other boy could speak and Sam's _Petrificus Totalus_ hit his shielding spell and dissipated immediately. He shot a Stunning spell before his opponent could blink. Harry watched dispassionately as his opponent dropped to the floor with a loud 'Thunk'. That was a quick duel.

"Anyone else want to have a go?" he challenged dangerously.

"Who'd be dumb enough to do that?" Another voice said.

Harry spun around, there watching him was Draco. He felt his anger disappear immediately at the sight of the blond. Which wasn't really a good thing, when you'd just had a duel. No matter how short said duel was.

"Hey, what's got you so riled up?"

If Harry didn't know better he'd think by Draco's tone of voice that the blonde quite liked the idea of him being riled up. He could feel his face heating up and quickly turned back to the boys.

"These three idiots decided to pick on one of your Slytherins." He said in a dangerous whisper, his anger reigniting.

"They did what?" Draco growled behind him. Harry shivered in response and counted his lucky stars that Draco's attention wasn't focused on him right now.

Harry smiled when he saw the other boys reactions, the two conscious boys had backed up towards the wall and had dragged their stupefied companion with them.

Unfortunately Draco wasn't able to do anything as McGonagall chose that moment to show up. But luckily with a little explanation she took care of their punishment for them. He'd never seen her take as many points or assign as many detentions. Sure in first year he, Neville and Hermione had lost a hundred and fifty but they'd only been assigned one detention each. The three attackers lost thirty points each and had a weeks worth of detentions with Proffessor Snape.

Even Draco thought that was a just punishment, especially when he got through telling Snape what the three had tried to do to one of his precious Slytherins. Harry shivered, he definitely didn't want to be in their shoes.

So that was how Harry ended up becoming a hero to Slytherin house. After all as he was told countless times only other snakes cared about them and to have someone else doing it was strange enough but when it was a Gryffindor...well that was just plain weird.

Because of that he got a strange invitation. Today was a Saturday and not just any Saturday but a Hogsmeade Saturday. Because of his recent falling out with Ron and Hermione he'd thought he'd go back up to bed for a few hours after breakfast before meeting up with the team in the afternoon but that wasn't how things had worked out. He was surprised to be approached by Pansy Parkinson. The only times he'd spoken to her in the past were short conversations in which every word was an insult. He'd been shocked therefore when she asked him to join her, Blaise, Draco and the other Slytherin Sixth years in Hogsmeade.

When he actually understood what she was asking him he realised the whole hall had gone quiet, he was thankful Ron wasn't up yet because the peace would have been shot to hell if he was. He found himself nodding without thinking about it. She smiled and it was the first time he actually saw beneath the haughty mask she wore. She didn't look like a pug at all, she was quite pretty really, if you liked girls that is. And if his thoughts about a certain blonde were any indication he certainly didn't.

He finished his food quickly and rushed up to his dorm to get changed into something better than the old really baggy jeans he'd worn thinking he wasn't going anywhere. Being careful not to wake up Ron he opened his trunk and selected some not so baggy jeans and one of his older t-shirts, the colour may be faded but it still fit better than his newer hand me downs. Dudley had tripled in size since he was twelve but Harry could still comfortably fit inside Dudley's old clothes even if they did still hang off his frame. He slipped into his tatty trainers before heading down to the Entrance Hall to meet up with the Slytherins. Silently he was wondering if they'd mind him calling in a shop and buying a couple of pairs of jeans or a t-shirt or two.

With his defeat of Voldemort not long before the end of the summer and the subsequent hounding of the press he'd been unable to go out and do any shopping. Hopefully he'd be able to rectify that now. He was just glad that Dumbledore had asked for a restraining order on the press otherwise he wouldn't be able to go to Hogsmeade now.

000

He spent a pleasant few hours with the Slytherins. After getting to know Blaise and Draco he'd realised that Slytherins weren't anything like how they were painted but he'd still been a bit wary of the others. Especially Crabbe and Goyle. But though they weren't the brightest duo in the world they could still be fun. There was a moment where they'd all been teasing them, good naturedly over their love of food. Harry had joined in after a while and soon found himself thrown over Goyles back and then unceremoniously dumped over a hedge in the road. Thankfully it had been a gentle dumping and he'd been too busy laughing his head off to curse them.

Once he'd climbed back over the hedge and had to bend over to catch his breath because he was laughing that hard, Draco slapped him on the arse and the shock nearly sent him head first into the dirt. He'd caught himself though and looked up at Draco through his eyelashes, the other boy was laughing and he looked beautiful. But Harry was more interested in revenge at that moment than ogling. Draco seemed to realise this and with a small swallow took off running much to the mirth of his friends. Harry managed to catch up to him just inside the village and made a running leap onto Draco's back. Draco squeaked, very un-Malfoy like but he didn't go down like Harry wanted. Instead he reached around and grabbed Harry's ankles, pulling him closer. Harry shuddered as his body moulded to the body beneath his.

"You're way too titchy for this Harry."

Harry blushed "I am not titchy."

Draco chuckled, his body vibrated causing Harry to bite his lip. "Oh yes you are you're so light I can hardly feel you against me." He growled.

Harry gulped and began to fight to get down; if Draco kept talking to him like that then the blonde would definitely feel something against him.

Draco grunted as one of Harry's shoes accidentally got him in the knee.

"Settle down love, or I'll dump you over another hedge."

Harry froze. _Love?_

"I BLOODY KNEW IT! MALFOY GET OFF HIM."

Harry's head shot up in time to see an angry Ron and Hermione stalking towards him.

"I think you're mistaken Weasley, Harry seems to be on me right now. Not the other way around so how do you suggest I get off him?"

All Harry heard was 'get off him', but if his brain supplied another word to put in the middle of it, 'on' then that was probably why he was blushing as Draco let go of his legs and he slid down the other boy's body. _Get off on him, mmmhhhmm what a nice thought._

Ron and Hermione had come to a stop about a metre from them and were eyeing Draco warily. When had he drawn his wand, Harry wondered.

The two of them then turned their attentions to him. "Come on Harry, we told you the Slytherin's were evil. You see what we've been trying to tell you now, don't you. We have all these people as witnesses that Malfoy was trying to kidnap you." Ron urged.

Harry barely glanced around at the crowd that had formed, he was too busy picking his jaw up off the floor. He just couldn't believe he'd ever been friends with this idiot. But seeing as a few people were glaring at Draco angrily and a few others were reaching for their wands Harry thought he'd better answer Ron back.

"ARE YOU BLOODY MENTAL!" he roared.

The volume of his shout actually stopped quite a few people in their tracks.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU RON? I'm friends with Draco now and Blaise and many other Slytherins. As I told you a week ago I don't care what you think anymore. If you want to hold on to your prejudices then that's fine with me just don't drag me into it. Slytherins are not what you think they are! I've just spent the time walking down here having one of the best laughs I've had in a long time. So why don't you just leave me and my friends alone!"

"But Harry..." Hermione whined.

"No Hermione. If you two can't accept my friendship with the Slytherins then it's just not working out anymore, we're not working out. I'm sorry but I can't be your friends if you think that way."

He grabbed Draco's hand and began leading him away.

"But Harry..."

"I'm sorry Ron but I've got nothing else to say to you. I'd think on whether you really want me as a friend enough to let go of your prejudices."

Ron seemed to be in shock.

000

They spent a few hours in The Three Broomsticks after that, Harry trying hard to be cheerful and the others trying hard to cheer him up. Eventually he forgot about his newest fight with his old friends and was able to let himself go again much to the relief of the rest of the table.

In the afternoon the Slytherins all went their separate ways, Harry, Blaise and Draco stayed at their table waiting for the other Banshee's players. While the rest of the Slytherin Sixth years headed off to various shops.

It didn't take long for the table to fill up again.

"So what are we doing now?" Alana asked after getting her Butterbeer.

Several suggestions were shot about. Harry cleared his throat to get their attention. When everybody looked at him he blushed.

"Well I was wondering if you guys would mind if I called in a couple of shops, I kinda need to get a few new clothes."

"YES!" Draco yelled, standing up and punching the air. "FINALLY. I've wanted to get you out of those clothes for ages."

He suddenly realised what he'd said, it was quite funny to watch the elation drain from Draco's face and to see the normally impassive face blush so brightly that it matched Ron's hair. It didn't help that the others were all laughing at him either. Harry was two parts mortified, one part amused and another part interested.

"Erm ok Harry." Draco said trying to pull himself together. "We can definitely do that."

"Oh yeah." Blaise crowed. "We'll just have to make sure you actually get some clothes, if Draco has his way then you'd walk home naked."

Harry's face hadn't really cooled down but now there was no chance of it happening at all.

He needed a drink.

He headed over to the bar, hopefully spending a couple of minutes away from Draco would help him calm down. He slipped in between a couple of gossiping witches and a wizard in a dark cloak. The man was tall and had very thin features, his long brown hair trailed over the hood of his cloak. When Harry slipped in beside him the man turned to survey him, it was a little unnerving to say the least. Madam Rosmerta was at the other end of the bar and making her way towards them a pint of Meade at a time, it seemed silly to move.

"Have you ever thought of training to become a Seer?"

Of all the things the bloke could have said to him that was definitely not one of the ones that had been on his list. He turned around to find kind eyes regarding him. The man offered a smile and a hand, which Harry took a little reluctantly.

"I'm Nicholas Devon." He said. "I am a Seer and I see that you also have the gift Mr Potter though it is untrained."

Harry wasn't stupid enough to ask the man how he knew his name; he always got the same answer.

"Erm I think you're mistaken sir. I just dropped Divination after last year and I don't think my Professor ever mentioned anything about me having the gift."

He chuckled. "Aye but with Sybill Trewlawney as your teacher I don't imagine you would. Sorry to disabuse you of that notion Mr Potter but you do have the gift. I am sure you have had several visions throughout your life and have even felt as though you had already lived certain moments in your life before."

Harry nodded reluctantly but the man was right.

"I could train you if you wish...After you have finished school of course. Get in touch when you do." He added. "Here is my card, please contact me if you have any questions."

He handed the card over just as Madam Rosmerta reached them; Harry ordered his drink before heading back over to his friends with a bottle of butterbeer in his hands after nodding goodbye.

He slipped back into his seat and was almost pounced on.

"Who was that Harry?"

"What did he want?"

"Did you know him?"

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

He heard all of those questions as one big jumble.

"No I've never seen him before." He said showing them the card.

"Wow Harry." Blaise exclaimed when he saw the name. "He's a famous Seer."

"Yeah he's legit Harry." Draco said handing the card back.

"How'd you know he could be lying?"

Draco shook his head. "He isn't, these cards are really expensive, and you can only get them in the more expensive stationary shops. You write down your name and profession then put a drop of blood over each separate word. If you look closely..." He said brandishing the card under Harry's nose. "The writing looks like it's been done with rust coloured ink." Harry nodded, he could see that.

"Well that means it's legit." Blaise said before Draco could. "If it wasn't his real name or job then the blood would ruin the card, it'd stain it instead of being absorbed into the ink. He's the real thing Harry."

"But..."

"Yeh Harry." Draco interrupted with a smile. "It means you have the gift."

"Bloody hell."

000

"Do I have to try all that on?" Harry whined a little later. His friends had dragged him out to the nearest clothes shops and he'd just spent the last hour trailing after them while they picked stuff up for him.

Draco chuckled whilst Blaise rolled his eyes and answered Harry.

"Yes you do." He said firmly.

Harry looked pleadingly at the other four members of his team who were all loaded down with various items of clothing and grinning their heads off.

"Come on Harry get in the changing room. We still have to go to a robe shop after this." Draco said pushing him towards a changing room, making Harry nearly trip over the legs of one of the pairs of jeans he was carrying.

"You've got to be kidding!"

Draco grinned. "Nope, you definitely need a few robes."

He turned back at the door to the changing cubicle. They were all grinning at him.

"You wanted to get some clothes, so you're getting some. Stop complaining." Alana grinned. Johnny, Terri and Collin just smirked at him while Blaise and Draco made shooing motions with their hands. Sighing he went in and closed the door.

"Come out after every piece. We want to see." Blaise called.

Harry gritted his teeth in annoyance. How could he have ever wanted to go clothes shopping.

"Does that mean boxers and socks too?" He yelled. He heard a little strangled squeak and a lot of guffaws. He shook his head, he had odd friends.

Blaise meanwhile was grinning at Draco's glazed over look. "No maybe not Harry." He called. _We wouldn't want our minds not on the job at hand now would we._

000

Harry didn't know how long they spent in that one shop, or how long they spent in the others afterwards. What he did know was that they wasted all afternoon picking out clothes for him. But the others didn't seem to mind in fact they seemed quite giddy.

He was roughly brought out of his thoughts when something slammed into him and he landed heavily on the floor. The others had gotten a little ahead of him while he'd been thinking, he saw them stopping and turning around. He looked around to see what had hit him and found Ron stood over him. His face was red in anger and he was clenching his fists.

"After all we've been through Harry..." he began, his voice wavering in anger. "You would turn your back on me for THEM!"

Harry sighed and stood but Ron pushed him back down. "Ron I told you this morning if you can't accept I'm friends with Slytherins then we can't be friends anymore."

Ron looked like he was about to have an apoplectic fit. He stood and began walking away.

"Don't you walk away from me Harry Potter. I'm talking to you."

"There's nothing left to say Ron." And he carried on walking. Technically he should have expected Ron tackling him but he didn't think about that at the time.

The next thing he knew both him and Ron were trying to land as many punches as possible before his friends waded in to separate them.

"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley."

The voice was quiet, the person definitely hadn't shouted and yet all activity stopped. Harry looked up to see Snape and Remus walking towards them. Snape had a thunderous expression on his face.

"Mr Weasley, fifty points from Gryffindor for attacking a classmate and two weeks detention with Filch. Now get out of my sight." Snape snarled. Ron untangled himself from the pile up they all seemed to be in and ran off, holding his hand to his bloody nose.

Harry groaned when Snape's eyes fixed on him.

"Mr Potter, are you well?"

"Huh."

Snape smiled briefly. "Are you injured?"

"Er no I don't think so." He said, but then winced when he felt a small twinge in his wrist.

"Take him up to the hospital wing." Snape sighed. The Banshees scrambled to their feet and pulled him up with them. But before they could leave Remus came over and checked him over.

"I think you've sprained your wrist and you have a small cut above your eye, probably from when you hit the ground." He mused.

"Err Remus I really am ok." He said smiling at Remus' antics.

"Yes Lupin the brat does not need coddling, come." Snape said as he swept off. Remus shook his head and smiled.

"You go straight to the hospital wing Harry." He said stepping away.

"Yes mum." Remus smiled and shook his head before hurrying off after the Potions Master.

They watched them for a moment before starting towards the Castle themselves. "Is something going on there or is it me?" Terri asked.

Harry wasn't sure but his Godfather did seem to be spending quite a lot of time with Snape.

000

He ended up needing a small healing on his wrist. Ron had already been and gone, his eye was colouring up nicely apparently and his nose had been healed as well as several bruises and scratches.

Harry sent the rest of the team away but Draco ended up staying while Pomfrey healed him. She made him lay down on the bed while she waved her wand over his body. He even had to take his shirt off at one point. He blushed when Draco wouldn't stop staring at his bruises.

Madam Pomfrey pronounced him healthy but she wanted him to rest for another ten minutes before going to dinner.

Draco waited with him and told him jokes; he smiled and kept touching Harry's hand.

And all Harry could think was _you've gotta stop acting like this Draco. If you carry on this way you're gonna make me fall in love with you._


	7. Chapter 7

A/N...I was wondering if anyone knew a good latin translator? I'm working on another fic and the internet translator I'm using is crap.

Hey guys sorry about the wait. I hit a road block about half way through the chapter so I spent some time exploring new ideas I've had for other stories.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

glitterball

Keysintertwinedinabondofflame

LunaParvulus

BiTe Me AnD ChOkE

HD is my world

Narutolovesme

Skrybspryt

Shogi

Captain Cheese

Hyper Hippie

Dark-Light 92

Fifespice

DestinyEntwinements

loony lovely

Dodecahedron

Norwegian Moonflower

Roxiedragon

fraewyn

Chapter Seven

There'd been a little bit of rearranging this year, he'd only just noticed it actually. Usually they had a Hogsmeade weekend the weekend of Halloween, but last week had been the Hogsmeade Saturday and this one was Halloween. Harry didn't really understand why things had been changed but he didn't mind all that much. Usually everything seemed to happen in the same weekend, they'd have a Hogsmeade trip, a feast and then a Quidditch match the next day. Well this time the events were spread out a little more. It was a cold rainy Saturday and the Nifflers were having their first match against the Bowtruckles.

The match was being played on Saturday before the Halloween feast because throwing a separate party seemed stupid and because if it was played on Sunday there'd be a party afterwards and none of the teachers wanted to have to try and teach them anything the next day. Seemed like a pretty good reason to him, based on their own winner's party Harry definitely wouldn't want to be in the teacher's shoes if they had to try and teach him the next day. He would likely have hexed them all into oblivion; he knew some good ones now and had the power to back it up. He didn't know what he'd have been like that weekend if he'd been forced to get up early for classes.

Currently he was eating breakfast at the Slytherin table as had become his habit since the events of last week. He was comfortably seated between Blaise and Pansy with Draco opposite him. He supposed he'd been avoiding Draco a little over the last week. Oh he'd still hung around with him and gone to practice and everything but he hadn't allowed himself to get too close in case what he'd feared came to pass. He really didn't want to fall in love with Draco, with a friend. It was bad enough that his breath hitched every time he saw him or how he would seek out blonde hair in a crowd, he couldn't allow himself to fall any farther.

Looking for blonde hair, well that he supposed could be taken as searching out a friend but Harry knew it wasn't as innocent as that. He didn't want to feel this way, it made him feel awkward and uncomfortable especially when he thought about Draco's reaction should the blonde ever find out what he was thinking. He didn't want to lose that friendship; he feared Draco would feel uncomfortable with him if he found out. And he was right, if what he'd overheard yesterday was anything to go by.

_"Blaise I called him love! I didn't mean to, it just slipped out. Oh what am I going to do? I can't have Harry think I like him. What if he does? Oh Merlin I've ruined everything, he's going to hate me now."_

Draco had the same fears as him.

As much as it hurt him Draco's words had been an accident and the blonde was as worried about this as him. Worried that Harry would read something out of them that just wasn't there. And so he'd thought a little distance would help them. But whatever Draco's feelings, whether he agreed or not he didn't seem happy that Harry stayed away from him. He'd thought it for the best at the time but now he wasn't so sure. He might just ruin their friendship this way too. He needed to talk to someone.

There was an hour left to go before the match, plenty of time for a quick chat. He knocked on the door and waited for Remus to answer the door. A moment later he was ushered inside with a bright smile. After an enthusiastic greeting Remus busied himself making tea and Harry contented himself with looking over his second Godfather.

Since the end of the war Remus' health had improved greatly, sure there was the odd escaped deatheater still around but all in all it was a wonderful time. Without the fear of Voldemort and his supporters a change had come over the Wizarding world not just Remus. Unlike the last time people were willing to change. Maybe because this time they were sure he was gone or maybe they'd finally realised where their world was headed before the fall. Voldemort's soul had been shattered and then his body burnt quite prominently in an open area, allowing reporters from around the world and ordinary people needing closure to witness it. It was over and they knew that.

With the certainty of their safety it had been surprisingly easy for the new regime headed by Lucius Malfoy to begin making the changes that were sorely needed. No one had been more surprised than Harry to learn that Lucius Malfoy had been a good guy all along and that while Snape played the role of the obvious spy Lucius played the hidden one. He gained more important information than the dark haired man and while doing so safe guarded the other's position. By providing information that Snape couldn't possibly have known Lucius kept his friend out of harm's way.

Supported by Dumbledore Lucius Malfoy had easily attained office. Never before had an election been arranged so quickly. It seemed that barely a week passed between Voldemort's death and Lucius' appointment. The first thing Lucius had done was propose several reforms; surprisingly they had been quite well received by his advisors and the public in general. They were a long way off but were still on the agenda and were thought likely to pass. Over the next couple of years the Wizarding world would change, Lucius Malfoy was hoping to extend friendship to all the races as well as improve the relationship between foreign Ministries, the ones Fudge had alienated during his time in office. Because of all this Lucius had been unable to watch his son's first match. Draco hadn't minded because this was the first his Father had missed, he knew it would be pretty hectic for the man for a while so he refused to hold a grudge against his Father for missing one little match, much to his Father's relief. Hopefully Lucius would be able to see the next one though, he wanted to apologise to the man for thinking him Voldemort's supporter.

Of all the reforms the man planned the one Harry couldn't wait for was the proposed changes to the Werewolf bill. The first change planned was the removal of Doloris Umbridge's additions that made it impossible for Werewolves to hold jobs. Luckily for Remus no one would go against Dumbledore now, not after the man had made Voldemort's defeat possible. His job was safe but there were many others who weren't so lucky. He would be happy if that was the only change made for a while. He didn't think the other proposed changes would be passed as easily. He didn't allow himself to hope for those changes. He wouldn't get his hopes up for them to be dashed, he wouldn't think about them for now.

Remus cleared his throat. Harry looked up and found a cup of tea being held out, he took it with a small smile at being caught lost in thought. His Godfather smiled back and took his seat.

It hadn't been long enough for him to forget Sirius, not even being half a year yet but after Voldemort's defeat the public had been on Harry's back and he'd needed to get away. Dumbledore had sent him abroad with Remus, both of them needing a break. Turkey had been lovely, the people so friendly. During that time both he and Remus had been able to purge their grief to a manageable level and had grown closer. He still missed his Godfather but he no longer blamed himself for what had happened.

"Harry?"

Harry started and then blushed when he realised he'd done it again.

"Something seems to be on your mind Harry, why don't you tell me what it is?"

Suddenly his nerves came back, did he really want to admit this?

Remus smiled gently at him. "Is this about Draco?"

Harry blushed again, he was starting to think he'd make a good traffic light.

Remus chuckled. "I take it by that reaction that I'm right."

Harry nodded.

Remus sighed, wondering how to begin. He'd never had to do this before. "Tell me what's wrong Harry?"

Harry echoed Remus' sigh before speaking. "Draco...he's just so perfect."

"Perfect huh?" Remus chuckled. "In what way Harry? As friends or something more?"

"Both." Harry smiled. "It started out as just friends; it was surprising how easy it was for us to get friendly. It hardly took anytime at all. It just seemed so easy. He helped me make a potion. No one's ever done that before, helped me, they just let me flounder. He didn't."

Remus just nodded, deciding to let Harry talk. He needed it.

And so Harry talked he told Remus about the last couple of months. The things his Godfather might have missed. Remus just let him talk; he didn't do anything that made Harry feel like an idiot or a kid as he'd feared. He wasn't used to this, talking about his problems with someone older, it wasn't something he'd ever had to do before. His godfather just listened and offered the odd comment. When he'd finally run out of things to say Remus remained silent, obviously thinking about what he should say. After all he couldn't have much experience of doing this either. When talking about Sirius they'd both been grieving now was a different matter. Grief and confusion over matters of the heart were totally different things and giving good advice was never easy.

Finally Remus seemed to have decided on something.

"Harry, what do you feel when you see Draco?"

Harry was confused. "I thought I'd already told you."

Remus shook his head. "No that's the one thing you never said. You told me everything he did for you, the potion, staying with you in the hospital, just being there but you never mentioned how that made you feel. I can guess but you need to hear yourself say it. How do you feel when you see him? Do you feel like smiling no matter what's happening? Does he make your heart flutter? Do you want to be with him all the time?"

"Yes." Harry answered. Remus heard the breathy, almost sad tone in Harry's voice. He stood and went around the desk and kneeled before the young man. He grasped Harry's chin lightly and lifted the boys head until he could see his amazing eyes.

"Harry you're in love." He said simply.

"But...I can't be!"

Remus huffed. "And why not? He's a nice young man. In fact if your Mother were here...well let's just say you'd be fending off her match making skills right about now."

Harry choked, with all the stories Remus had told him of his Mother when they were younger he knew Remus was completely serious. He would have liked that, he realised having his mother meddling in his love life. From what he'd heard other people didn't like it so much, but to Harry that meant that they cared and they wanted the best to you.

When he looked back up Remus was gazing at him sadly. "Don't take anything for granted Harry. You don't know how Draco feels. And love isn't something you should give up on, it may not be obvious or it might be as obvious as the world and only you can't see it. Don't base anything on an overheard conversation Harry you never get the full picture. And believe me when I say that Draco does care for you, now all you have to do is find out just how much. If you look at him, really look at him you'll see it."

It was just before the hour was up when he finally left the office. He knew what Remus was asking of him but looking back he really couldn't see anything in Draco's actions that made him think Draco considered him more than a friend.

When Draco had called him love, he'd really hoped...but Draco didn't feel anything. It was just another pet name he heard other people use them all the time. Never mind that Draco didn't use pet names with any other person, one little slip of the tongue couldn't be mistaken for a hint of feelings.

The truth was that Harry was scared. His feelings were getting away from him, he'd never felt this way before. He'd felt something for Cho but that was gone now, it had been such a little feeling compared to this. He hadn't really thought about it but if he felt something for someone he'd expected the feeling to be no different than what he'd felt for her. But it wasn't, it was so much more.

It hurt a little, was it supposed to do that?

He'd never experienced anything like this before; thinking about Draco made him happy there was no doubt about that. But why did he feel sad at the same time? If this was love...

If it was then he wasn't sure he liked it. The feeling was strange but it was more than that, the fear... He'd felt fear before, he had stood before the Dark Lord when he was eleven and was scared. But this, people spoke of broken hearts- of loving someone and not having that feeling returned, or worse having it returned but then losing it when the other believed you weren't meant to be together. The stories all painted this in a terrible light and he could see it. He _was_ afraid.

He'd lost loved ones, family, friends but he hadn't lost a lover yet. Was it worse than all the others? He wasn't sure but he feared that it could be, the feelings Draco gave him were stronger than anything he'd felt for anyone. Surely it would be worse if he lost him...

"Harry?"

Startled he turned around to find Alana walking down the corridor towards him. Alana smiled at him in what he recognised as a reassuring way.

"I came to find you; the match is starting soon..." She paused and took a closer look at him. "Are you alright Harry?"

He smiled at her but even to him it seemed to be forced.

Harry sighed.

If this was love, then it had to happen at some point. He just wished he hadn't chosen a friend, more than that he wished he hadn't chosen Draco. There was so much against this working, their past as enemies, being friends now, being on the same team and as much as he hated to admit it...the public. He didn't care what they thought, but what if Draco did? There had already been stories in the paper about their friendship, how odd it was.

Draco hadn't had an easy time when the war first ended, his Father had been backed up by Dumbledore but many people remembered well how Draco had acted over the last five years. After the happenings at Hogwarts had been revealed people had speculated on whether Harry should be allowed so close to the blond. After all no kid could act that well! The public didn't believe Draco was playing a part just like his Father, they thought he was a sympathiser. And there were some who still believed that. Could Draco deal with all that being brought up again?

Harry didn't know and he didn't want to be the one that got Draco's name dragged through the mud again. He didn't know if he loved the other boy, he'd never felt anything like this before but it was the closest he'd ever come to the feeling if it wasn't. And because of that he couldn't allow the public to have another go at the blond. He and Draco had to remain friends. They just had to. He hurriedly wiped at a tear when he felt it escape his eye.

"Harry?"

Glancing around Harry realised Alana was still with him, he'd completely forgotten she was there. It made him realise that even if Draco found out, even if he left he still had good friends. Yes Draco was his best friend but the others were friends too, stronger than Ron and Hermione had ever been. Thinking about it he didn't truly believe Draco was capable of turning his back on him, their friendship was strong. If Draco found out about his feelings things might get awkward for a while, Draco might not love him but he knew that he cared enough not to break their friendship. And as long as he had that he could deal with the heartbreak when it came. He may be new to this whole thing but he did realise that one day it would all come out in the open. And when it did they would deal with it and move on.

He turned a much more genuine smile on Alana which widened when she returned it.

"Come on Banshee, let's get to the match. We have to check out our competition."

"NIFFLER'S SCORE!"

"Blast it!" Draco's words just managed to reach Harry over the shouts from the crowds. "I need to have a word with Baddock." He said leaning across Blaise to speak with Harry. "He should have blocked that one easily."

"He's not on our team Draco." Blaise laughed. "He's a Bowtruckle Drake, you're not supposed to give 'em tips."

Harry and the rest of the team laughed.

"He is right Draco." Snape said raising his voice only slightly as the supporters were quietening down. "Your help would not be appreciated. But as a Slytherin Mr Baddock should be performing better, I will speak to him as his Head of House."

Draco nodded and turned his head back to the match. The Niffler's were fifty points up. Ron had definitely put together a good side but then again Harry didn't know how much of that to attribute to Professor McGonagall. Any team she coached would be good because there was no way she's allow them to be anything different.

"WHOA FOUL! The Niffler's chaser Sam Corey nails the Bowtruckle's chaser Sid Lester."

"Bloody hell!" Alana said. "That was violent."

"Definitely, that's something to watch when we play them." Harry said looking from Draco and Blaise to Collin on Draco's other side.

"Yeah but remember Harry you need to watch your back too." Collin said leaning forward in his seat. "Remember how Cho blocked you in third year; well I'm sure she won't mind doing it again."

Harry nodded to show he understood. He chanced a glance at Draco and quickly turned his eyes back to the match. Draco seemed really concerned, he'd seen that look before when Collin had been practicing a dive to disrupt the play of the other two chasers. Unfortunately when he did so he also had to avoid one of the bludgers, the timing had been off and the bludger had hit his broom tail and had spun him out of the air. Luckily he hadn't been too high up after the dive and hadn't been injured. Harry remembered the look on Draco's face when he landed beside Collin, he had looked worse than Collin. If Draco was feeling this way for him now just at the thought of possible injury then maybe there was a chance?

Suddenly Cho Chang, Ron's seeker went into a sudden dive. Luna who unfortunately happened to be at the other end of the pitch quickly followed. It was a shame that she hadn't been closer; Luna was a very good seeker. She'd actually led Cho into a Wronski Feint earlier, unfortunately it hadn't come off as she'd wanted but it was well executed. Cho had caught the tactic and pulled out before collision.

Now both girls were hurtling towards the ground, Harry could see the snitch, he followed it easily. He was itching to be on his broom and following it. He was actually reflexively opening and closing his fist wanting to grasp the ball.

Suddenly he felt a hand grab his, he turned to look and found Draco smirking at him. He could feel the other boys thumb stroking his palm, it made him feel weak. He was sure Draco could feel him trembling.

"Relax seeker." Draco whispered in the silence, everybody too focused on watching the progress on the pitch to cheer. Draco's eyes seemed to shine with emotion but he had no idea what emotion that was. "You'll get your turn soon enough."

When Draco released his hand Harry felt one of the strongest senses of loss he had ever felt. It had to be love, what else was there that made you feel like that?

He heard again what his Godfather had said earlier that day...

"If you look at him, really look at him you'll see it."

He was starting to see it.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone i'm really sorry how long this took to get up,i'm not sure i'm totally happy with it but we'll see. This is just a quick post so i dont have time to reply to any reviews today. I appreciate them all and i will reply to them in either pm or in the next chapter.

000000000000000000000

_**Chapter Eight**_

A month and a half had gone by since Harry's realisation. A month and a half of forbidden thoughts and longing glances cut off the moment the object of his desire looked towards him. The other Banshee's had noticed, he was sure of that. Blaise often gave him knowing smirks that only Harry could see. This was usually when he and Draco had their heads together discussing tactics. The looks got so frequent that Harry stopped looking up whenever Blaise was in the room. Harry hadn't been his natural colour in weeks, his blushes taking up permanent residence on his face.

When he was alone, he often found himself sighing and staring into thin air. He wasn't thinking or anything, he just felt like sighing. Everyone had noticed, the team, the Slytherins, the Gryffindors. Even Draco had noticed, he'd taken Harry aside one day after practice and asked him if he was alright. Draco thought he was sick, coming down with a cold or something. And as the blonde checked his face intently for any hints or signs of sickness, Harry was desperately trying to control his breathing. One of Draco's hands was resting on his forearm, lightly stroking the material. He could feel the heat of Draco's hand through the fabric of his Quidditch robes. Felt the material bunch and stretch whenever said hand moved. It was so hard to breath. So hard to focus on Draco's words.

He could see the other boy was worried; it was obvious to even the most oblivious person. He could understand why Draco felt that way. Those first few weeks after his revelation he'd been so distracted, watching Draco and looking inwards, analyzing every little feeling he had. It had taken time but eventually he had realised that Remus was right, he was in love. He still wasn't sure of Draco's feelings but it was a step in the right direction.

He felt that Draco could care for him, he did as a friend but it could be more. How much more he still didn't know but even a tiny bit of feeling on Draco's part gave him hope. Harry knew he should use some of that Gryffindor bravery the hat always spouted off about. But he couldn't, maybe it was his Slytherin side finally showing. He didn't know if that were the case, but he didn't want to say anything. Well the majority of him didn't want to say anything. His subconscious didn't seem to agree with the rest of him, almost every night he dreamed of Draco.

Dreamed of holding hands in the corridors, sharing kisses under the tree he'd seen his Father sit under with the other Marauders. Go swimming together in the lake come summer. But mostly he dreamed of telling Draco how he felt. All the different ways you could ever think of to tell someone you liked them, wanted them- to have them as your boyfriend. It was a strange term that, boyfriend. Draco wasn't a boy, no there was no way he was a boy. Harry'd caught way too many glimpses of pale skin now to ever consider Draco to be a boy. Man, yes. Boy? No. Then again Manfriend just didn't work did it? Partner then, he wanted Draco as his partner. That worked so much better than boyfriend.

Stupid thoughts, very stupid thoughts. Was it always like this? When you loved, did you ramble, think of stupid things and then get all fluttery inside when said stupid thoughts led to better ones? Like thoughts of Draco stripping, or in the shower maybe, no he'd better stop that train of thought. _Was _it always like this?



He didn't know. Gods, he'd never thought this so hard before. He'd seen couples together, even felt a little of what they must be feeling but he'd never even considered how hard this could be. How did you tell someone you loved them? Was there a special way, like there was when you proposed? He'd never heard of anyone getting down on one knee to tell someone they loved them. It had to be romantic he knew that much, you couldn't just blurt it out. You had to have the most perfect moment. But what was the perfect moment? How did you know when it came?

Wait a minute did that actually mean he was considering saying something now? If even his conscious thoughts had turned to letting Draco know then maybe he should say something. And maybe soon it would be the perfect time. In a week it would be Christmas after all. What better time was there than that?

He would wait and see, if the right moment appeared he would say something. The problem seemed to be getting Draco alone. The two of them were spending all their time with the Banshees and their Slytherin friends.

Getting Draco alone might actually be harder than telling him. Hopefully someone would realise what he was trying to do and take pity on him. He needed all the help he could get.

00000000

The first week of the Christmas holidays seemed to pass in a blur of Quidditch games, planning pranks and shopping. It felt strange to be shopping for so many presents; usually he only had to get a couple at any given time. But now here he was stuffing several large overflowing bags into his trunk so that if Collin came up later looking for him, he didn't go snooping.

He hadn't bought presents for Ron and Hermione. He didn't feel right not doing so but after Ron's parting words as the red head left to go home, Harry didn't much care if he was feeling guilty or not. After what Ron said he wasn't feeling all that charitable to his former best friend. Ron had cornered him the night before everyone was due to leave. Harry hadn't actually been surprised, he'd been expecting Ron to come and have another chat with him at some point.

The first thing he'd said was. "How does it feel not to be getting any presents this year?"

Harry had just stared at him in shock, shock that he'd actually dared say such a thing. Ron smirked, taking Harry's reaction as him realising that he wouldn't be getting anything for Christmas that year. How very wrong he was.

"You know Harry if you'd just dump Malfoy everything could go back to how it was. I'm sure I could find something for you at the last minute. A box of chocolate frogs or something."

Harry feeling a sudden desire to hit Ron decided to be the bigger man. He couldn't resist though shooting Ron a scathing look before walking away. He hated Ron for what he'd said. Harry knew the other Banshee's and even the Slytherins were his friends now. And he knew he would certainly be getting presents from them, maybe not all of them but that wasn't the point. It was true Christmas had become a fairly materialistic holiday to most people but 

Harry had never had that problem. Not getting presents when he was younger had left him not caring about whether he got anything or if someone else got more than him. He'd been Ron's friend for years, Ron always got more than him but not once had Harry felt disappointed in what he had. And he wouldn't this year. There was more to Christmas than presents. Like the snowball tournament he, Draco, Blaise, Collin and the Slytherins had planned. Or the feast in the Great Hall. No he didn't need presents to have a good Christmas but it would be nice to get something from Draco.

00000000

Not two days after the majority of the students left that the school descended into anarchy. One the morning of the second day everyone had woken up to find they were seeing green, blue, yellow and red.

The teachers watched from the head table as student after student entered the hall furtively, casting quick glances about and sighing in relief when they noticed the bright colours and sullen expressions on their other school mates. Over thirty students had stayed for the holidays and just over half of them were sporting brightly coloured garments and faces. All four house colours most prevalent but there were a few others dotted here and there.

The colour free students were torn between amusement and fear that at any moment they may suddenly go the same way. The affected students worrying it might get worse, even the teachers were glancing around suspiciously. Though a few were smiling, a couple of the oldest and the two youngest, it brought back memories.

The prank itself was recognised by the four individuals. One with twinkling eyes, another with a stern gaze, one torn between sternness and laughter at the expressions on his Slytherin's faces and the other with a tear in his eye and a fond smile.

The uncoloured students and the staff soon found their apprehensions to be justified. Not long after breakfast had ended the first scream of surprise could be heard down a corridor. Professor McGonagall having just opened her door wasn't prepared for that lovely old muggle classic of a bucket of water balanced precariously over her office door. Her curses could be heard in the dungeons where four wise students had hidden.

Despite the lack of numbers the schools gossip train didn't disappoint, pretty soon everyone was aware of McGonagall's fate and were taking precautions. Mainly by walking with their heads looking upwards. It wasn't a bad idea but the pranksters seemed to have planned for such a thing. A few students suddenly found their shoelaces tied together, the next thing they knew they were falling forward. But instead of landing on the cold stone they each landed on big fluffy feathered mattresses. Once the cloud of feathers had cleared and they'd struggled to their feet each student found themselves covered head to toe in white feathers. It reminded some of them of the Weasley twins and their Canary Creams. The difference being, this did not wear off after a few minutes.

More and more pranks appeared over the rest of the day, each one as harmless as the last. It was just fun, pretty soon everyone realised who was behind it and the four boys responsible soon found people weren't above retaliation. This started an all out prank war that lasted several days with some very inventive events but eventually Dumbledore was forced to put a stop to it as a couple of students had ended up in the hospital wing. The ones responsible 

turned out to be unsurprisingly, to Harry and Draco at least, Sam Corey, the Niffler's Chaser and his friends. And his victims unsurprisingly were Slytherins. They'd had points docked and had several detentions assigned. Not enough in Harry's opinion, he really wanted to beat that guy. He wouldn't be surprised if his whole team ended up gunning for that Chaser when their time came to play Ron's team.

The prank war behind them Harry and his friends turned their attentions to arranging a big snowball tournament between all the students.

0000000000000

Two days before Christmas it snowed. It had been snowing before then of course but the night before they'd had a really good snowfall. The whole of the grounds was covered and the school iced over. No one dared walk past the second floor bathroom. Then again no one did that anyway unless they were first years and they hadn't learnt better yet. But absolutely no one, no one with common sense anyway went near the second floor whether older student, teacher or first year, no one went there in winter. It was common knowledge that Myrtle flooded the bathroom at regular intervals and that it could happen any day out of the year, so people avoided it as there was a good chance you'd slip if you went near. Well in winter this wasn't just perilous it was downright dangerous, whoever decided to put a bathroom not too far from the landing of one of the revolving stairs? It wasn't the best place to find yourself in the middle of winter, when the castle didn't seem able to retain warmth. The water on the floor always froze creating an indoor skating rink.

Well here he was. Harry was supposed to be outside right now getting ready to take part in a school wide snowball tournament, instead he was running late and the damn staircase had decided to stop on the second floor. If he didn't want to wait ten minutes for it to move again, which he didn't then he had to cross the short space of treacherous floor to reach the other stair before it too moved off.

He was gripping the banister with both hands as his feet skated out from under him. This reminded him of when he'd tried ice skating with Hermione three years ago, he'd fallen on his arse more times than he cared to count and he seemed to be going the same way now. Where was Filch or a House Elf when you needed them to clean a floor. Never bloody there but if you wanted to drop a dungbomb oh no, couldn't stay away could they. He sighed already resigning himself to being late when someone ran out from behind the tapestry (guarding the secret passageway) depicting someone of something or other doing something vaguely interest but stupid. Unfortunately the thing was right next to him and the person, obviously unaware of the floors state barrelled straight into him sending them both sprawling. Harry on his back and the person on top of him.

After he'd sorted his dazed wits out he realised the person resting on his chest was a girl, one girl in particular who he'd used to have a crush on.

"Cho." He croaked. Damn it he better not be starting with a cold now. He cleared his throat, relieved when his voice came out normal. "Cho you alright?"

She stirred against him, making Harry uncomfortable.



"Mmmmhhhhmm, just enjoying my pillow." Harry's face went scarlet. In his embarrassment he made the mistake of jumping to his feet. It didn't last long though, a second later he was back on the floor but this time on top of Cho instead of the other way around. The wind was knocked out of them a second time.

"Sorry." He wheezed, trying to get up.

"It's alright Harry, don't worry about it." She said. But Harry wasn't really paying attention to her words, not when her hands were running up his sides.

"Er Cho what are you doing?"

She smiled brightly. "You really are clueless Harry what does it feel like I'm doing?"

"Cho..." he said struggling to his feet. "I'm flattered but I'm not interested."

"Whhhat?" she quavered.

"I'm sorry Cho but I don't like you that way-"

"But?"

"Not anymore."

She just continued to stare at him shocked. He offered his hand to help her to her feet but she angrily brushed it aside and struggled to her feet. She tried to flounce off but it didn't work with the floor the way it was. He watched her go shaking his head. Maybe he could have handled it better, but this sort of stuff really wasn't his thing. He turned his head away from her to begin making his own way down when a flash of blonde caught his eye from down below. Having a sixth sense for flashing blonde hair Harry was just in time to see whoever it was slip through the door into the grounds.

000000000000

They were all waiting for him when he got out there. He spotted Cho in the background talking angrily with someone, another Niffler's player. He shook his head and went to search out his friends.

"Where've you been?" Blaise asked him. "You're never late."

He and Collin chuckled. Harry though was watching Draco he looked a little different, like he was upset.

"He was getting all cosy with the Niffler's seeker." Draco's voice when he spoke was a little hollow. Harry didn't know why but it made him feel guilty.

"Cho! Harry you didn't!" Blaise exclaimed. His look of disbelief mirrored on Collin's face.

"No I didn't. I didn't see you Draco, where were you hiding?"



Draco blushed. "I came up to see where you were, saw you and thought you might want to be alone."

Harry just gaped at him for a moment. Sure he'd only come out to his friends but he'd expected the rumour/gossip mill to have gotten the fact he liked boys around the school. Were people still thinking he liked girls? Merlin he'd known he was gay since he first kissed Cho in fifth year. It didn't do anything for him. He'd had to sort out his feelings but he'd finally come to terms with being gay just before the end of fifth year. He'd told Ron and Hermione and a couple of the other Gryffindors, fully expecting everyone to know if not before they left for the year then before the start of next year. Then again with him defeating Voldemort maybe people just forgot to talk about him being gay and not having the standard (for heroes) gorgeous wife and couple of kids.

"Draco why ever would I want that? I don't like Cho, I was telling her no."

"You don't want to go out with her?" Blaise asked carefully, giving his blonde friend a chance to clear his head.

"No."

"Oh well that's alright then. I thought you might be in denial." He said shooting a quick glance in the oblivious blondes direction.

Deciding to take the bull by the horns Harry decided to just say it.

"I'm gay."

Both the satisfaction on Blaise's and shock on Draco's face were instantaneous.

"You're gay?" Draco asked in a strange sort of strangled whisper.

"Yeh, that's not a problem is it?" Harry asked suddenly nervous. Biting his lip.

"No, no not at all. I mean well, I'm gay too you see and..."

But whatever Draco was going to say was cut off when one of other students yelled.

"Well are we going to get started or what?"

Harry sighed, looked like whatever Draco was going to say had to wait. They headed over to the group that was forming, Draco uncharacteristically quiet.

"How are we going to do this?" a second year Gryffindor asked.

"Well I think that we should split into four teams and each team has a captain. That way we'd have three battles." Pansy said to much enthusiasm.

"Whose captain though?" Blaise asked.

"Well I think that you four should be. After all it was your idea." Theo Nott said.

Since the majority of the people seemed to agree with this suggestion the four Banshee's set about picking teams.

Harry got to pick first so he chose Pansy, knowing from previous experience that she had damn good aim and a bloody good arm.

0000000000

They got through the picks as quickly as possible and set about making their own pitch. They had thirty four people, luckily two people weren't bothered about playing they were just here to watch and were quite happy to be the referees. That left four teams of eight. The rules were simple. Two teams would sit on the sidelines while the other two had their battle. Then they would follow. The two teams that won would then face each other, the people on the losing teams being divided equally between the two of them.

Before play started the students set about making obstacles and things to hide behind. Good places to ambush and stuff like that. It was like a mini city in between two open areas, on either side of the open areas were bases, one for each team where that team's flag would be kept. They made four flags, two of each type, black with orange trim and orange with black trim, so as not to show any house favouritism.

The object of the game... pelt as many people with snowballs as you could until one team captured a flag. Magic could be used but only for camouflage n stuff like that before battle started. No hexes allowed. So each and every team wore white and grey speckled outfits, looked kind of cool even if it didn't really work well as camouflage. They'd decided against having team colours armbands for identification as that would make the camouflage even more obsolete. Besides that was half the fun, possibly pelting the wrong person. Since everyone was wearing hats it wasn't easy to tell everyone apart. But Harry liked to think he'd know the other Banshee's and Slytherins anywhere.

Harry was against Collin's team first and Blaise was against Draco's. He was thankful that Blaise had picked Cho, it could have gotten awkward if he avoided picking her. It may be pathetic but he didn't want her on his team now, before he probably wouldn't have minded. He supposed it was the reaction she'd had to his rejection; he knew for a fact that he hadn't encouraged her since they broke up so she could have reacted a little better to him turning her down. He hadn't really talked to her at all, he really didn't know where she'd gotten the idea from.

Anyway his and Collin's team faced off. They had five minutes to positions themselves and place their flags in their snow bases before the referee blew the whistle. Harry put Pansy in as one of the guards on base duty. She was a fast thrower and he didn't doubt she could make snow balls quick, as they'd spelled the snow on the field to make it easier to make snowballs, as the snow on its own had been a little too fluffy.

He'd chosen a couple of people that he knew vaguely, both of them were avid runners and went jogging every morning around the lake. They were in the year above them and Ravenclaws, so Harry doubted Collin knew of them. He was intending to send them in quickly to get Collin's flag. He had another use for them when he came to face either Blaise' or Draco's teams.

The whistle blew and Harry led his fighters into the maze of walls, bunkers and 'buildings' they'd created. Not knowing whether Collin was splitting his forces or having them all converge on one spot Harry split his own team. He didn't want to but it seemed the best option than having however many Collin decided on bringing converge on Harry's base.

As luck would have it Collin did send all of his people into one area, directly where Harry was. Seeing the snowballs in their hands Harry decided that retreat was the best option. He hightailed it out of there, Collin's men taking chase. He led them in a circuitous route and hid for a moment to watch. Because they'd been running through the same way for several minutes all in different directions the ground was a jumbled mass of foot prints, giving no indication of which way Harry went. He backed off and rounded up his team.

They circled around the cursing bunch of people and came at them from all directions, pelting them with as many snowballs as they'd been able to carry. When they'd run out of balls his men followed their orders and ran off in different directions prompting members of Collin's team into following them, effectively scattering the opposition. The members of Harry's team that didn't have anyone after them doubled back and attacked the running men from behind.

This went on for a good thirty minutes maybe or more before the whistle blew gaining their attention. Laughing they all dusted themselves off and headed out to the sidelines where the other two teams were waiting. Beside them stood Harry's runners proudly holding up their captured flag. The sudden cheers and groans were clear in the quiet morning air.

Harry and his team settled in happily to watch the other teams. As he was heading onto the pitch Draco stopped to speak to Harry. He crouched down low and moved in very close until he could whisper into Harry's ear.

"Be ready Harry. I'm going to win this and then it'll be you and me. And I don't intend to lose. I will have you."

Harry shuddered as Draco abruptly stood and spun away. Draco'd certainly regained his equilibrium since he'd found out Harry was gay.

The match between Draco and Blaise ended as the other man had predicted. Draco won, capturing the flag himself after his team distracted Blaise' guards enough that they abandoned their post intending to help outside.

After that it was easy.

By the time this battle was over it was lunch time so they all headed in to regroup.

After lunch each team picked four players from each of the losing teams. Draco picked Collin so Harry followed by picking Blaise. They had quarter of an hour to plan.

Harry put Blaise in charge of six of his team; Pansy and another younger lad were left at the base. Blaise' group were to go through the centre of the middle ground and try to push Draco's people back but keep them in the Middle ground if possible. The remaining eight, including Harry had various purposes. The two Ravenclaw runners were now to be 

diversions. They were to do what they had before and if they could get the flag they were to do so but their primary mission was to keep Draco's guards distracted.

Harry himself was going after the flag. But knowing Draco he would be expecting that so Harry set one other person to follow behind him at a distance and if Harry was stopped he was to go on and get the flag. That left four people, so he split them in two, one pair to go down the left flank the second to go right.

The whistle blew, distracting them. Harry gave the order and everyone grinning went to their posts. Harry chuckled as he headed out; he was starting to feel like he was in the army.

After a few minutes of travelling around the outskirts of the middle ground Harry heard a sudden yell and the sound of battle commencing not too far from him. He put on a spurt and soon found himself in front of Draco's base. i_Shit_!/i The bloody sod had put the flag on the roof. Technically it was illegal.

A sudden commotion to his right brought him out of his thoughts, as a group of snow-ballers fell out of a gap. Luckily this did distract the guards. Draco had four of them on duty, two ran off to join the battle. Seeing his chance Harry made to skirt around the side and come up behind the base but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Now, now Harry no sneak attacks." Draco's voice was pure purr; it did funny things to Harry's body, it didn't seem to want to stop tingling. But remembering the game and his sneaky reserve Harry reluctantly broke away from Draco and ran into the open. Draco gave a cross between a shout and a laugh and followed before tackling him to the ground. Both of them landed in a pile of limbs in a very thick snow drift.

Draco chuckled. "You can't get away from me that easy Harry."

The purr was back, it was driving Harry crazy. As was the warmth across his back, for that was where Draco had landed. Luckily he couldn't feel Draco's cock against his arse; the blonde had his hips angled away. Which was lucky for Harry as that would have made his own already hard member unbearable. Unfortunately Draco seemed intent on turning him over. His hands were grabbing at Harry and he wasn't sure whether the little slips were intentional or not. By the time he actually got Harry turned around Harry was sure his face could melt the snow and his hard on could drill a hole through wood.

Draco was half on top of him now, one of his legs between Harry's own, his hips still angled away, the rest of Draco's body was laid on its side touching his own. Harry was still on his back looking up at Draco. The blonde's eyes were glittering in amusement. Harry smiled hesitantly. Something seemed to sharpen in Draco's eyes, making Harry swallow nervously.

Was it his imagination or was Draco watching his lips. He could be, his eyes were definitely looking down but he could be looking at the trail of ice making its way down Harry's neck. Draco's fingers were tracing his cold cheek; they felt like blocks of ice. The warming charms must have worn off. But Harry had never felt so warm in his life.

Draco was getting lower, he was sure of it. The blonde's expression had turned really serious all of a sudden. Then Draco licked his lips drawing Harry's attention to the pale mouth, the lips slightly parted and the breaths rather quick.

Before he knew what he was doing Harry was leaning up and Draco leaning down. Instinctively Harry closed his eyes, he felt Draco's breath on his lips and then...

"OOOMPH"

He was shocked as Draco's presence suddenly left him. He opened his eyes to find Draco sitting back on his heals rubbing snow out of his eyes. Glancing round Harry spotted Cho, a little ways away looking grimly satisfied. He shot her a hateful look before turning to help Draco. Sure for a moment that the other man had been about to kiss him.

He batted the blonde's hands away; his rubbing at his eyes was just making them sorer. Cupping the blonde's chin he turned his head from side to side, getting a good look before taking out his wand and casting a quick warming charm. A minute later the snow was gone and Draco's eyes were red raw, looking like he'd been crying.

"I'm sure there was ice in that." He said joking, though he winced a bit when he smiled and the skin around his eye pulled.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked. Silently cursing Cho.

"Yeh, yeh I'm fine. Who the bloody hell was it? I'll hex them to within an inch of their life."

Harry laughed despite himself. But then he sobered.

"It was Cho."

Draco's face in anger looked even more terrible with the red rawness around his eyes. Then the look in his eyes seemed to clear as Harry made to get up. He put his hands on Harry's waist haltingly.

Harry looked at him questioningly. Inwardly cringing at the state of Draco's eyes. He couldn't resist raising his hand to brush away a look of Draco's hair that was straying a little too close to the grey orbs. He didn't think Draco would appreciate getting something else in there. But as his hand brushed Draco's cheek Draco leaned into the touch and rubbed his cold cheek against Harry's hand.

Harry's breath caught at the action. The noise seemed to startle Draco into movement, his face inches before Harry's, before the brunette could blink. And Draco was looking into his eyes again and Harry was lost in them. Pained and bloodshot, but beautiful and mesmerising still.

It was Draco leaning in now, Harry couldn't move. Not with Draco's hands on his waist preventing him. Harry didn't dare close his eyes this time, things seemed to happen when he did. He kept them open even as Draco closed his, not that it did him any good.

"OOOMPH."

Harry was aware of making the noise as something made a very hard impact with the back of his head. He head butted Draco and the two of them ended up sprawled in the snow again.

"FUCK!." Draco yelled.

Bloody hell his head was killing, felt like he'd been hit with a rock rather than a snowball. When he was finally able to move his head Harry realised that he was laid out on Draco's chest. He'd knocked the other boy backwards. Since Draco had been kneeling when impact had happened the blonde's legs were still folded under him. Harry was laid directly in the middle of his knees, his head positioned just above Draco's stomach.

Ordinarily this would have made him blush, and it did a little but Draco had his eyes closed. Harry sat up quickly, crawling half over Draco and half around him to reach his side. Whether the movement woke him or Draco wasn't out cold he sat up before Harry could ask if he was alright. A second later he was on his feet sending Harry who had been leaning over him sprawling, then he was striding over to the still battling students, yelling his head off.

"DO YOU BLOODY IDIOTS HAVE NO CONCEPT OF TIMING?"

Harry flushed red, secretly pleased. For a moment there he'd been sure Draco was going to kiss him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N... And now the little authoress is gonna get yelled at for her timing. Sorry but you've gotta admit it was the perfect spot to end it wasn't it? Anyway what did you think I'm no good at romance, I really need to improve so please tell me what you think. Please, I'm not very happy with this chapter but thought I'd better update.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter but as you'll see its a very important one and I wanted to feel I'd done it justice. Hopefully I have so please let me know your thoughts at the end.

.

.

Chapter Nine

Draco must have felt like this the night Harry had been in the hospital wing. Waiting around to hear news was harder than being ill sometimes, especially when you cared about the person lying there in pain.

Draco had been put into a dreamless sleep at the start of his treatment so that Madam Pomfrey could work on him. Harry didn't know who had thrown that second snowball and he didn't really care right now as it was the first that had done the damage. Cho was a different matter; she had thrown the first so he would definitely get her back for it.

After Draco had calmed down from his rant he'd noticed a stinging pain in one of his eyes, once he'd removed all the snow and realised the blurriness he was seeing had nothing to do with melting ice he'd panicked. Harry and the others had called off the game and urged their Captain into going to the infirmary. Since Harry's team had won anyway Draco couldn't scold them later for retreating.

Draco had then been dosed with dreamless sleep so that he wasn't tempted to move his eye around, aggravating the injury further. They'd stayed with him, watching Madam Pomfrey slowly draw out each sliver of ice and set is aside. It was a slow process. They did all wonder why she did it that way when she could have just melted the ice. Madam Pomfrey had responded that normally she would do that but with the injury being in the eye it was too risky to heat up the ice. The water wouldn't exactly be boiling but suddenly introducing liquid to the inside of the eye wasn't the smartest thing you could do, irrevocable damage might be done. Eyes were delicate; they couldn't risk damaging it further.

This in Harry's opinion made this whole situation worse. How could a snowball split into shards of ice when it hit, unless it was made that way deliberately! Yes sometimes the snow was packed really hard by hand and could feel like rock but that wasn't the same. Madam Pomfrey had said the snowball must have been ice, shaped by magic, luckily the person's magic hadn't been strong enough to hold the shape completely so the damage done had only been minor. However that wasn't the point, the intent was still there. People might think ice wasn't dangerous but if there was enough force behind it an icicle could penetrate the human body like a knife did. Cho had set out to injure Draco on purpose. Harry, Collin and Blaise had no intention of letting this lie. They knew it was Cho who'd thrown the first and they would get her back.

Harry promised himself he would get her back.

Waiting was agony. He'd never been a good waiter. Eventually Madam Pomfrey kicked them all out. But Harry just went back to Gryffindor tower, got his invisibility cloak and went straight back to Draco.

All the way back to Draco he seemed unable to decide on a mood. In that afternoon he'd cycled through more emotions than he'd thought possible for anyone to feel in such a short amount of time. He'd been having fun; it was a laugh rolling about in the snow. Then he'd caught Draco's eyes and he'd suddenly felt like he was drowning, but drowning in a good way. He wasn't cold, not cold at all. He was sure he must have blushed from head to toe. They'd almost kissed, he was certain of it but did that mean Draco wanted him or could it just be put down to the moment? It was beautiful, utterly romantic; exactly what he'd been looking for. Maybe that moment had affected Draco? Made the other boy want to kiss him when he wouldn't have before...but it was still perfect.

And then that bloody snowball, it had snapped him out of the spell, Draco too. But it didn't last; another moment and they were right back the same way, as though nothing had happened to break them. So close, again so close and then another bloody snowball! They'd been so close.

And then the worry and the anxiety for Draco had set in. He'd been on edge for hours but now that he knew Draco was ok, his thoughts were cycling back to their near kiss and his insides were turning all warm and squirmy again. He was sure he could feel his lips tingling, like they actually remembered a kiss that hadn't happened. How he wished it had happened.

Draco was still unconscious when he returned, still dosed into a dreamless sleep by Madam Pomfrey. He settled into the chair beside the bed, his cloak wrapped tightly around him.

It was cruel, whoever had thrown that second ball had been cruel, he wouldn't have put it past Cho to throw another but he had no proof. Whoever it was, they could have allowed them to touch lips at least. What would it have hurt? Sighing, Harry glanced over at Draco's sleeping form, silently wishing that he could see Draco's face, sure it would be even more beautiful without the cares of the day but the bandages covered him completely.

They hadn't had chance to talk. Before Harry even knew what was happening Draco had been dosed and was quickly asleep. Silently he had watched Madam Pomfrey apply the healing poultice to the affected eye and wrap Draco's head in bandages to keep it in place, all the while thinking about the feel of Draco's warm breath on his lips.

He couldn't find an excuse now, that afternoon had blown all his prior excuses to hell. He wasn't stupid, he was definitely a little blind to things but he wasn't stupid. Draco was interested, he had to be. Oh, he really didn't know what he was doing! Couldn't this be one of those things people decided for him, it would be a hell of a lot easier if they made decisions like this and let him risk his life in his own way. He'd be a lot more grateful if they did.

How did people do this? He thought, grabbing his hair in frustration.

This might just be what killed him. Voldemort couldn't do it, his Deatheaters couldn't but Draco bloody could.

He'd never been so confused in his life.

He went over and over everything in his mind, analyzing every action of the blonde's. He worried about it none stop until he was exhausted, soon after he dropped into an uneasy sleep, fidgeting often.

00000000000000

Hours later, just before dawn, Draco woke up. Panicking for a moment he soon realized something was covering his eyes. After endless fiddling he finally managed to loosen the bandages and remove the whole thing. Blinking slowly in the predawn light he was saddened to realize no one had stayed with him. "I thought Harry would have at least stayed with me." He muttered sadly.

Sighing he looked around the hospital wing, wondering where Madam Pomfrey was, she usually appeared the moment he awoke.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted something. A coloured spot in the chair by his bed. Reaching over he could feel something solid, whatever it was it twitched and the coloured bit widened to reveal part of someone's thigh.

"An invisibility cloak?" he whispered, awed.

Reaching out he snagged the cloak and pulled it away to reveal Harry Potter, fast asleep with his head thrown back and his mouth wide open.

Draco's face broke into a brilliant smile.

Harry had stayed!

He looked so innocent when he was asleep. His long lashes standing out against pale skin, his eyes moving restlessly beneath the lids showing that something troubled him even now.

With a pleased smile Draco covered Harry up again, so Madam Pomfrey wouldn't find him and settled down to go back to sleep, reassured.

00000000000000

Draco was allowed out of the hospital just before breakfast, having endured a blistering lecture for removing his bandages without Madam Pomfrey's permission. They'd spent the rest of the morning inside where it was warm, making plans on getting Cho back. They'd decided not to prank her, as they didn't want to start up another war. And attacking her would surely get the other Nifflers joining in when they came back. This with the tension between the two groups could result in some serious injuries and even possible expulsions. Harry wasn't feeling particularly bothered about that at the moment though, he just wanted to do something.

Surprisingly it was Draco arguing the most for restraint.

It was amazing how much the other boy had changed. Before he would have been yelling about having Cho hung, drawn and quartered. Draco was being a bigger man, not falling for the petty insults and digs of others. Instead he proposed that they beat them where it would hurt the most. By absolutely slaughtering them in their Quidditch match in the New Year. The other three were all for that, so since it had warmed up during the afternoon they headed out to the pitch for a bit of a practice.

Of course not everything went as expected; they did a little practice and a little fooling around too. Normal take offs turned into races, which Harry naturally won. Although he was quick to dismiss that, saying that having his Firebolt had given him an unfair advantage. That led to a round of broom swapping. Whoever got the Firebolt was of course exceedingly happy but no matter what broom Harry got he wasn't happy. Neither the Nimbus nor the Comet was fast enough for him. None of them could compare to his Firebolt, but having said that he'd still won two more races on the Nimbus. Even though Draco's was one model up from his old broom, it still felt like riding a blast from the past and Harry still felt a pang at the loss of his own Nimbus.

Not only did he have that to contend with but his awareness of Draco seemed to have gone up another notch too. For weeks he'd found himself watching the blonde but now he couldn't seem to take his eyes away from him at all. He was just glad that they hadn't been practicing with snitches today; he'd never have found one, which would have been completely embarrassing what with several students coming out to watch them.

That feeling Harry had always gotten around Draco had intensified, now whenever he saw the blonde Harry felt like his heart was about to jump into his throat and his stomach about ready to rupture. He felt nervous whenever Draco flew closer, just hoping the other boy was going to grab him and kiss him. Even if he tumbled off his broom in shock he knew it would be worth it.

He didn't have the nerve to do it himself though. So much for Gryffindor bravery eh?

The rest of the afternoon passed in a haze of embarrassment. Draco kept looking like he wanted to talk but every time he got close it seemed something was determined to stop it. At first it had been their friends but Blaise and Collin had quickly realised that they should butt out for a few minutes. And they had.

Unfortunately that wasn't the last thing that got in the way. The Bludgers they'd enchanted seemed to take a sudden vendetta towards them as every time the two of them stopped near each other to talk the bloody iron balls would come straight for them causing them to have to dodge and fly off.

Would nothing give them a break?

It didn't seem so.

They were soon joined by several other students and ended up having a pickup game instead. Not that that wasn't fun but it made talking with Draco even more impossible.

Eventually they both gave up, resigning themselves to finding another time. Like always. One step forward only to stand still for ages.

00000000000000

It was soon Christmas Eve and the four members of the Banshee's team were up in the Gryffindor dorms. With no other sixth years remaining and very few other years there was no opposition to two Slytherins being in their territory. They were all gathered round the fireplace in the common room, drinking butterbeer and eating sweets.

"You know, we have the best coaches ever." Collin laughed as he took another swig of his drink.

"Yeh, who'd have thought Snape would buy us a couple of crates of butterbeer and a load of sweets for Christmas and give them to us a day early. I'd have expected it from Remus but not Snape." Harry said quietly. If a few months ago you'd have told him that Snape would buy him a Christmas present and treat him decently if not nicely on a regular basis, well, Harry would have checked for imperius or something similar.

"Just goes to show you Harry, you can't judge a book by its cover. To Snape and Lupin and a Banshee's win!" Draco toasted.

The others followed his lead, holding up and clinking their glasses together, slopping a little of the liquid all over their hands.

"Can we play a game?" Collin asked suddenly, a calculating look upon his face.

"What like truth or dare?" Draco sneered. "I don't want to end up with a skirt on again."

"Me neither." Harry agreed. "Besides we don't need to play that to find out stuff about each other. We can just ask!"

Judging by the smirk that crossed Collin's features, completely un-gryffindor like by the way, he had played right into the other boy's hands.

"Alright then Harry. We'll start with you."

"What have I gotten myself into?" Harry muttered.

00000000000000

It didn't take long for the question and answer session to become a game of Truth and Dare, it was much more fun doing it that way. Using magic as they did before to make everything binding they got on with teasing and questioning each other. This time they were all more comfortable with each other and aware of the other's boundaries and because of that they didn't have to hold anything back.

The game was the only way to find out certain things. Especially something in particular that they all wanted to ask Draco. It wasn't surprising that that was the first question Draco answered when he first picked truth.

"So Draco when did you wear your Mother's clothes?"

"You've really been waiting a month to ask me that?" Draco asked furiously, blushing brightly. "If you must know Pansy dressed me up in them when I was eight. I looked pretty good if I do say so myself but then again I always look good."

Everyone laughed at the affected smugness of Draco's tone. Harry smiled brightly at the teasing tone, knowing Draco was a little vain but not that serious about it anymore. Anyway he did look good, so what was wrong with being aware of it.

Draco did look good tonight, he was wearing dark black jeans that hugged his thighs and a tight green t-shirt that showed every muscle he had and whenever he looked at Harry, there was a look in his eyes as though he were completely aware of the picture he made. Whenever Harry snuck a look Draco would catch him looking and whenever he did Harry could do nothing but blush and look away. He was helpless to react differently. There was just something in Draco's gaze, something intense that burned him whenever it was focused on him. He had the feeling that Draco was done waiting and was going to do something about it but Harry had no idea what that meant. Would he talk to him later before they went to bed or would he bring it out in the game?

Harry found himself looking at Draco a lot throughout the night. And every time Draco caught him at it a glint appeared in Draco's eyes that he, Harry, hadn't seen since they were together in the snow. It wasn't surprising then that he was distracted when he was asked what he wanted next.

He didn't see the smug looks on Blaise and Collin's faces when he answered 'dare', he only really became aware of his surroundings again when Collin told him that his 'dare' would have two parts.

Noticing the looks on their faces Harry became very uncomfortable. He was squirming; he knew it, especially when he caught Draco watching him with a look in his eyes that clearly spoke of anticipation.

"Harry." Collin called gaining his attention. He blushed under their frank regards. "The first part of your dare is this. I dare you Harry James Potter to tell me who you fancy right now. Not who you fancied last week, last year...right now."

If Harry could see himself he would think about how much he resembled a deer caught in headlights. Like a deer he was well and truly caught. He felt the spell he'd cast earlier at every ones behest, pushing him to tell them the name. He held it in as long as he could and he seriously considered bolting from the room but his spells wouldn't let him. Resigned he purposely looked away from Draco and muttered it.

He had to say it again because they didn't hear and again it came out as nothing more than a mutter. He was unable to speak louder because of his shock; he couldn't believe they were forcing him to do this.

"I didn't hear you Harry, please speak louder." Draco's voice and the look in his eyes were forceful and passionate. His voice husky and seductive, he never removed his gaze from Harry's and Harry found himself unable to break away.

Despite himself, even knowing he didn't have to, already having fulfilled the obligations of the dare, he said it one more time.

"Draco Malfoy."

The smile that broke out on Draco's face more than made up for the fact that he felt he was about to die of mortification.

He barely heard the whoops and cheers that came from the other two people in the room. He couldn't take his eyes off of Draco. The other boy's whole face seemed to have lit up. Despite it all Harry was very aware of his second dare when it came.

"The second part of your dare Harry is to ask the person you fancy how they feel about you."

Harry licked his lips nervously but after seeing the heat in Draco's eyes as he watched his mouth... suddenly he didn't feel so nervous anymore.

Taking a deep breath he asked what was probably the most important question of his life.

"Draco Malfoy... how do you feel about me?"

The look in Draco's eyes spoke of someone who had tried everything they could think of to let someone know his feelings other than to come right out and say them. In that moment he saw for himself what Draco felt and he also saw the fears and insecurities that had stopped Draco from voicing them long ago.

"I think I love you."

Those words, so simple yet with so much complicated emotion behind them had to be the most beautiful words ever spoken.

He had tears in his eyes. Draco did too.

It finally seemed he had his perfect moment. He was smiling happily, yet crying his eyes out. He probably looked like a walking contradiction.

"Harry?" Blaise broke in. "It's your turn to ask the question."

Harry nodded, still smiling, still crying.

"Draco Malfoy, truth or dare?"

"Dare me." The words, again spoken in that husky tone sent a shiver right down Harry's spine. He felt his mischievous side rise and scrapped his last idea in favour of something else.

"Kiss me."

Maybe later he heard the gasps, registered the shocked looks in their friends eyes. But mostly he saw the surprise and elation on Draco's face and the way the blonde licked his lips in anticipation, as he dropped to his knees and moved towards him in a crawl.

That moment, it was like time had stopped. As clichéd as that sounds but Harry really did hear a distinct pause in between the beats of his heart, which a moment ago had been going quite rapidly. Now it had slowed down to a pounding beat and he couldn't think, couldn't be afraid, he could only wait impatiently for the man of his dreams.

All he could do was watch as Draco's knees and hands brought him closer. It seemed to have taken them years to reach this point and it had really, if you counted from the day they'd first met. There'd been this same intensity between them, they'd just sent it the wrong way. But really he could only count from that moment in their detention, when Draco had helped him and everything had changed. It seemed so long since that day but it was hardly any time at all to a Wizard. It seemed like he'd felt this way forever and every moment he'd waited had stretched into an eternity. Even now everything appeared as if in slow motion but he'd heard that before.

A lot of people said that major events in their life had seemed that way, like they were happening so slowly. Because of that they never missed a detail of it. He was more thankful for that than he'd ever been for anything in his life. He saw the hips sway, the somewhat shy, sheepish grin and flushed cheeks that stood out all the more on Draco's pale cheeks. He saw each and every breath Draco took, he saw his hair swaying in the breeze from the open window, the firelight catching the strands and making them glow. It was perfect. No moment could ever be as special as this. He saw all that and he loved every moment. There wasn't room for regret or nervousness, only that warm feeling in the pit of his stomach that was never absent when Draco was near.

And then Draco was in front of him, looking at him with warm eyes. Before this year he'd never felt warm when he saw that colour. That special grey, unique to the blonde. You could drown in such a colour.

Draco hadn't made a move after he'd stopped and Harry thought he knew why. He was making sure Harry wanted this. He felt himself smile. Draco was so perfect. Gorgeous, sweet- Harry'd never kissed a guy before. He may have known he was gay in fifth year after his disastrous kiss with Cho, but that didn't mean he'd found a guy he liked enough to kiss. He'd had too many things on his mind to think about that then. But now that was all he was thinking about, he didn't know whether he would be bad at it but he didn't really care, this was Draco. He wouldn't make fun of him if Harry didn't have enough experience. Harry didn't want to bungle their first kiss but Draco would never hold it against him if he did.

He loved him for that.

He was biting his lip and Draco was smirking, he hadn't realised he was doing that. It was a nervous gesture of his.

Draco's smirk was endearing, it wasn't vicious or cruel like it had been before, no now it just made Harry want to kiss him all the more. There was a light in his eye that made that little quirk of lips the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. He wanted to shock Draco, to get him moving.

"Draco, I dared you to kiss me. Are you gonna forfeit? Do I get to punish you?"

If Harry was aware of how his voice had dropped low and how husky he sounded, he would have blushed. But he wasn't, he was too focused on Draco's face. The surprise, the pleasure and the lust that flashed across his features.

"Hhhmmm maybe later." He whispered sidling close.

Draco was kneeling before him now and Harry couldn't help resting his hands on Draco's thighs. Neither could he help rubbing his fingers over the rough jeans even as Draco's fingers traced his cheek and a thumb brushed against his lips. He felt the heat rising through his fingers, felt the tremors of the muscles as they strained, he heard Draco sigh in pleasure and wanted nothing more than to hear those sounds over and over again for the rest of his life.

Leaning in together went agonisingly slow but that first brush made up for it. It was tentative, soft and after that tentative touch Draco was gone. Pulling back, checking that he was still all right. It barely took a moment before Draco was reassured and rushing back in.

Their second kiss was stronger, firmer. Just lips, one kiss then another and another, each one getting longer and longer. Then Draco's tongue was begging for entrance and Harry allowed it, twining his arms around Draco's neck and pushing him back. Chest to chest, so close together Harry was almost lying in Draco's lap. Arms around his waist were pulling him even closer, crushing him in their need. The kiss deepened, became raw. Harry couldn't help but moan. Draco answered him with a groan of his own. He broke the kiss to descend on Harry's neck, wanting to hear more of his sounds, clear and unbroken by his own lips.

With that first brush of lips against his neck Harry gasped, encouraged Draco went to work, licking, sucking and nibbling every inch. Harry was like putty in his hands, squirming deliciously in his arms.

It was like nothing Harry had ever felt before. That kiss with Cho was nothing compared to this, nothing would ever compare to this.

Someone cleared their throat. Both boys broke apart gasping for breath and looking about themselves in confusions. It took some time for them to realise their friends were still there watching them. Harry blushed and turned his head so he didn't have to look at the knowing smirks they were wearing. He buried his face in Draco's neck, humming in approval when the blonde only tightened his arms and kissed his cheeks.

Smirking, the other two left them alone for a few minutes. They remained locked together, the only movement being Draco's hand as it rubbed small circles on Harry's back. Once he was sure they were gone Harry pushed back to look his boyfriend in the eye. Were they boyfriends now? He wanted to be.

"Do you know what a picture you make?" Draco murmured, his hands continuing to worship Harry's back and sides. "Your skin is lightly flushed, these lips..." he said, kissing them lightly. "bruised and red, looking thoroughly claimed. And that light breathy sound you're making, it's so enticing. You just beg to be kissed and only I get to do it from now on. Only me."

"Only you." Harry agreed.

Draco's smile was blinding as he cupped Harry's chin and drew him in for another kiss.

When this kiss finally broke, whatever number of minutes later, they found Blaise and Collin watching them with proprietary smiles.

Blaise, always the joker had to have the last word. "Looks like someone wanted his New Years kiss a little early this year."

Harry blushed but for once he didn't care, he was happy.

0000000000000000000

A/N... Well what did you think? I'm not sure I did justice to the scene in the hospital wing but I'm happy with the kiss at the end. Hopefully you are too. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
